En brazos equivocados
by Allen-Sempai
Summary: El matrimonio de Levi y Erwin se ha vuelto un infierno, por lo que Levi se siente sólo. En un mal día Levi fue capaz de conocer a los ojos verdes que poco a poco alegrarían su corazón y sin saberlo Levi es capaz de sanar el roto corazón de Eren. Yaoi *-*
1. En brazos equivocados

**Holuu!  
** **Esta no es la primera vez que escribo pero si la primera vez que publico uno de mis escritos (Gracias a mi hermana ¬¬U)  
** **Me base en los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin (no todos, quizás los más predominantes) Entre ellos Marco T^T  
esta historia contiene escenas sexuales, el protagonista es Levi por lo que ya sabemos que tipo de lenguaje lleva.**  
 **Blablabla UuU Espero que disfruten de leer esto como yo de escribirlo ^^ ...  
**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: "En brazos equivocados" ..._**

La puerta se cerró y el azabache daba la espalda a esta mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro y cerraba los ojos, llevando a su mente varios recuerdos que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa, sin embargo esta vez no le provocaba más que un dolor en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, su matrimonio con el hombre de ojos color del cielo ya no era como antes, sabía lo que sentía pero ¿Cómo demostrarlo? Su esposo Erwin jamás estaba en casa, las pocas veces que estaba sólo era para asegurarse de que Levi no necesitara algo, y no podían hablar, Erwin siempre estaba alcoholizado, desde que estaban casados jamás se habían demostrado amor como cuando eran jóvenes, no se habían tocado desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo que hacia dudar muchas veces a Levi de lo que aun sentía por el.

-Tch, tengo mis necesidades y deseos contigo idiota.-

Levi se digirió a la cocina para mirar desde la ventana hacia la calle mientras bebía café, observar a las parejas caminando le hacían crear ilusiones sobre su matrimonio, el imaginaba que algún día Erwin llegaría y le invitaría a salir, no importaba donde, mientras el tomará su mano y rieran juntos era suficiente, como cuando eran más jóvenes y apenas comenzaba su relación, todas esas imágenes le provocaban melancolía, más nunca se lamento todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, tenia la esperanza de que volverían, todo sería como antes, Erwin llegaría, o abrazaría por atrás, besaría su cuello, y después se perderían en la habitación, donde se supone se demostrarían amor.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Erwin Smith?-

Aun así, Levi sabía que amaba a su esposo y no dejaría de hacerlo, a pesar de que este siempre se fuera de viaje y le diera más importancia a su trabajo.

Ese día como siempre, se dedicó a la limpieza de su hogar, a las 5:00 pm se vería con Mike, irían a la cafetería favorita de Levi, conversarían, regresaría a su casa, iría a su habitación y se quedaría dormidoy al día siguiente sería lo mismo.  
No esperaba ese cambio tan inesperado, 4:00 pm alguien toco la puerta desesperada mente, nunca tenía visitas por lo que dudo en abrir. Se detuvo atrás de la puerta para asegurarse de que fuera algun conocido, atra vez del picaporte vio a su esposo recargado contra la pared con esfuerzo.

-Levi, soy yo-

-Um?

De inmediato abrió la puerta y efectivamente, era Erwin, pero, en un estado que a Levi y a cualquiera disgustaría, alcoholizado, perdido en sus risas sin sentido, con esfuerzos camino hacia adelante, dejándose caer en los brazos del azabache, como pudo lo llevo hasta la habitación y lo dejo caer sobre la cama, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la puerta, mirando al rubio y conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-Regresaste muy pronto de ese viaje, no?

-Shh, ven, duerme conmigo.

-Tch, eres una mierda.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu esposo, Levi.-

El rubio se levantó mareado, acercándose lenta y torpe mente, tomo su fino rostro mirándolo muy de cerca con una mueca de burla, forzándolo a que este lo besará.

-Que hacer Erwin?

-No tengo que dar explicaciones, eres mío.

-¡suéltame!

Como pudo se soltó haciendo caer a Erwin al piso, de inmediato salió de esa casa, por un momento Levi sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero decidió tragar cada una de ellas, camino a toda prisa hasta el lugar donde se supone se encontraría con Mike.  
Las primeras cuadras corrió con toda su fuerza, poco a poco bajo la velocidad, el ambiente era frió, el cielo estaba completamente nublado cuando llego al café noto que la ventana estaba empañada. Tomo asiento en esa meza que parecía secreta, estaba en un pequeño rincón de la cafetería, era un lugar con poca luz, música Jazz de fondo, perfecto para él.

Pasaron más de 15 minutos de la hora acordada,la ventana estaba llena de garabatos que el había hecho con los dedos, decidió ver la hora en su celular, al desbloquearlo vio que tenia un mensaje:  
 _  
"Levi, lamento cancelar a ultima hora, pero Hanji y Erwin tuvieron discusiones y se fueron, me quede con todo el trabajo de ambos, así que no podré ir. Lo lamento"_

-Tch-

Levi no se levantó, no quería regresar y encontrar a Erwin de mal humor, borracho y apestoso. Pidió lo de siempre, Café negro sin azúcar.  
-Desde hoy este será mi favorito, es tan obscuro como tu cabello y tan rico como tus labios- Sonaron esas palabras desde lo más profundo de su mente, eso le había dicho alguna vez su amando. –Nunca cambiaran mis sentimientos por ti- Se dijo así mismo.

-¿Perdón?-

-Eh?-

-Preguntaba si se le ofrece algo más señor-

Unos ojos verdes le miraba atento y con una sonrisa muy natural, piel morena, cabello castaño, muy alto, 1.70 aproximadamente, Levi se perdió en su mirada, era tan bella, nunca había visto una parecida.

-¿Señor?-

-Levi, mocoso, no me llames "señor"-

-Lo lamento, entonces Levi, ¿entiende lo que digo?- Dijo en tono de burla –puede llamarme Eren, ¿se le ofrece algo más?-

-Nada. Gracias.

Vio a aquel chico delgado alejarse, por un momento el hizo que se olvidará del imbécil de Erwin. –Eren- Se dijo una y otra vez mientras se llevaba esa taza a los labios.

Cuando termino y pago la cuenta salió del café, no se percató que estaba lloviendo, desde adentro todo era tan tranquilo que mirar hacia afuera era lo de menos, no llevo con que cubrirse, sin embargo caminar bajo la lluvia no era un problema, era una de sus cosas favoritas. Cuando bajo el primer escalón escucho una voz llamarlo.

-¿Eren?-

-Levi, no! Está lloviendo, podría enfermar.

-¿Por qué te preocupa un extraño?

-No es un extraño, usted viene todos los días con una chica que siempre pide cosas frías-

-¿Entonces te preocupa que un cliente frecuente deje de venir debido a un resfriado?-

-N-no es lo que quise decir… Tome, use esto.- El chico puso sobre Levi un abrigo color miel, como Eren era mucho más alto que Levi no tubo problema alguno.

-Lo necesitará más que yo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tch, no lo necesito mocoso.- Parecía un niño pequeño en plena discusión con su madre, pero Levi no se resistía a esa mirada, por lo que accedió. Eren le dijo que tenía automóvil por lo que no necesitaba el abrigo, se lo podía entregar después.

Levi sonrió y salió del lugar cubriéndose con este.  
Camino con calma, pateando los charcos que encontraba en su camino, recordando la mirada de Eren, mojando su cara con la húmeda briza y sintiendo el aroma tan dulce que emanaba el abrigo.  
Todo ese bonito sentir se desvaneció cuando vio la entrada de su casa.

-Tenías que arruinarlo Smith-

Entro cautelosa mente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, desato sus zapatos y los dejo junto a la puerta, a Levi le gustaba caminar descalzo por toda la casa, por eso mismo siempre mantenía limpio.  
Camino hasta la habitación que tenía la puerta entre abierta, Erwin estaba dormido en el piso.  
Esa noche Levi decidió dormir en el sofá, no quería entrar a esa habitación.  
Ya acostado en el sofá levanto la mano hacia el techo, dando la vista de un par de anillos, uno dorado y un plateado.

 **(Flash back)**

-Levi.

-si?

-Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?

-Más de 4 años, por qué? ¡¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?!

-Jaja, no. Yo, quería decirte algo.

-Dilo.

El rubio se sonrojo tomando la mano de Levi con delicadeza dejando un anillo plateado sobre ella.

-¿Te, te casarías conmigo?  
Los ojos de Levi se abrieron bastante, mostrando ese brillo cristalino de sus ojos grises, una sonrisa se dibujó en su mirada y un ligero rubor se matizaba en él.

-¡Me casaré contigo!-  
De inmediato ese sí, se volvió oficial con el beso que se dieron después

-Te amo Rivaille.

-Y yo a ti Smith.  
Poso el anillo sobre el dedo de Levi, mientras lo abraza por la cintura y sonreía con franqueza.  
 **  
(Fin del Flash back)**

Levi saco el anillo lentamente,y seguidamente miro el dorado.

 **(Flash back)**

-Yo Erwin Smith, juró ante tu familia y la mía que hoy y siempre cuidaré de ti, amaré cada rincón de tu ser, besare tierna mente tus lágrimas y especialmente tu sonrisa, serás el único que habite en mi corazón por siempre, seré tuyo desde hoy. Te amo y Te amaré, nunca nada te hará falta, procurare hacerte siempre feliz-  
La dramática canción "lay me down" sonaba de fondo mientras ambos posaban el anillo dorado sobre sus dedos, el rubio alto miro tierna mente al azabache, mientras ambos pronunciaban –Acepto- y eran declarados uno mismo.

 **(Fin del flash back)**

Retiro el anillo dorado, lo observó un rato y después bajo la mano hasta su pecho, volteo la mirada encontrándose con el abrigo color miel, cerró los ojos llevándose a la mente la imagen de Eren cubriéndolo con su abrigo, esa mirada y esa sonrisa que a la vez era más hermosa que la de Erwin.

 _-Debo estar en los brazos equivocados-_ pensó para si mismo

Así se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la imagen de Eren en su mente.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo xD  
** **Si, Erwin x Levi, debo admitir que no me gusta esta pareja.**  
 **Pero, debo hacer cambios en mi vida :'v Oh! actualizaré capitulo cada tercer día, ya saben, asuntos de escuela y eso unu  
** **Proximo capitulo: "El verde de sus ojos, la sonrisa de su rostro"  
** **BYE BYE! ^^)/**


	2. Lugar secreto

**HUMANOS; HUMANAS Y CRIATURAS MÍSTICAS!  
Antes que todo quiero disculparme, resulta que publique el borrador :'v  
¡Gomendasai! ;^; Watashi baka!  
Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, pero antes, no queria comentar que parejas hay  
por que ni yo se del todo cual llevo, es que se me vienen a la mente cuando escribo xD  
pero, aquí dejaré las que llevo hasta ahora y que es 100% seguro que aparezcan:  
JeanxEren ErwinxLevi JeanxMarco ErwinxMike ErenxLevi -Se levanta aplaude y lanza rosas- *-*9  
quizás más adelante haya más, pero por ahora están estas (que llevo escritas)  
para aclarar algunas dudas la historia es Ereri :33  
y con respecto a lo del español latin, fue un error ^^U jejeje aah :c  
Bueno, disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo ^^**

A la mañana siguiente, en una habitación llena de luz, despertaba una pareja de enamorados.

-Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días Jean.

El chico de ojos verdes poso un dulce beso sobre los labios del chico de ojos color miel.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-Un rico beso de Eren despeinado.

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, Eren se acostó sobre Jean mientras se miraban a los ojos mutuamente, el castaño procedió a besarlo dulcemente en los labios seguido del cuello y pecho. Jean sabía lo que Eren buscaba al hacer eso así que poso sus manos sobre la espalda de este dejándose llevar y mordiendo su labio inferior cada que el castaño tocaba algún punto que hacia caer a Jean.

-Pervertido- dijo Jean seguido de un pequeño gemido que provoco Eren al posar su mano por su entrepierna.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, las caricias no hicieron falta antes de que se encontraran sonrojados, si Eren disfrutaba de algo era de Jean tratando de cubrir su rostro al sentir que estaba sonrojado haciendo expresiones de satisfacción, en ese momento intento cubrirse con ambas manos, pero Eren hizo que las quitara con unos cuantos besos en ellas.

Bajo la ropa interior de ambos mostrando su erección, el castaño procedió a masturbar al ojimiel sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-E-ere.. ngh, ahh, Eren.. mm.

Saco de uno de los cajones una botella de lubricante, con la mano lo puso sobre su miembro, tomo las piernas del ojimiel y las poso sobre sus hombros, mientras se acercaba a los labios de Jean dejaba pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo, finalmente llego a sus labios y los poso dulcemente sobre los de su amante.

-Voy a entrar-  
Dijo susurrando y con tono excitado, el otro asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Eren con la yema de los dedos hizo que los suavizara para besarle lentamente mientras entraba en él.

Jean pudo sentir como entraba lentamente el miembro de su amante.

-Ngh… E-eren.

-Eres tan lindo Jean.

Comenzó con movimientos lentos y relajados para ir subiendo de intensidad, sin dejar de masturbarlo  
De pronto los suaves gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. No sólo los del chico de ojo color miel, si no tambien los del chico castaño.

-Ahh…Eren, me, me vengo ahh.

-Ngh, Jean… Mhh.

-Ahhh

Ambos chicos terminaron, Eren dentro y Jean mancho un poco la cara de Eren. Procedió a voltear la mirada mientras se cubría con el brazo.

-Déjame mirarte…

-No.

-Vamos..

Eren tomo la mano de Jean y le planto un beso en ella mientras sonreía.

-Te amo Eren.

-Y yo a ti.

Saco su miembro de Jean mientras le daba un beso tierno, miro de reojo el reloj, se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, le dio un último beso y se levantó de inmediato, se metió a la ducha, se vistió, cubrió a Jean dejando un beso en su frente, se había quedado dormido y salió a toda prisa.

Encendió el automóvil y se dirigió a su trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a ver gente pasar pero vio a una pareja que le llamo la atención, un hombre muy alto y rubio llevaba a la fuerza a un chico mucho más bajo que él con cabello negro. Le resultaba familia sin embargo no se detuvo, cuando miro por el retrovisor piso el freno del auto, era Levi siendo llevado a la fuerza por aquel grandulón. No sabía qué hacer, así que sólo bajo del auto. Mientras se acercaba rezaba por tener una idea de que hacer

-S-señor?- Dijo el castaño nervioso

-Tú quién eres?- El rubio le lanzo una mirada aterradora

-¡Eren!- Dijo el azabache sorprendido.

-Levi. Esta bien?

-¿Se conocen?-

Dijo Erwin mientras apretaba la mano de Levi con fuerza.

-No te importa Smith- Se soltó el azabache y camino hacia Eren.

-¿Así que quieres quitarme a mi Levi?- Dijo Erwin retador

-¿Disculpe señor Smith?-

Sin darse cuenta Levi era víctima de una pelea entre un extraño y su esposo.

-¡basta!- Dijo el azabache.

-Levi, ve a casa, allá hablaremos.- Dijo entre dientes el rubio.

-Levi, vamos, suba a mi auto, le llevaré a un lugar más tranquilo libre de escorias- dijo Eren sin apartar la mirada de Erwin.

El rubio estuvo a punto de darle un golpe al castaño, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Levi, era una de decepción quizás, o quizás era odio, no lo entendía, sintió un aire frio recorrer sus huesos, fuera lo que fuera, no permitiría que se fuera así, cuando el azabache miro su intención de acercarse de inmediato se alejo y subió al auto de Eren. El rubio no hizo más por detenerlo, el castaño lo miro con na sonrisa de victoria, se dio la vuela y subió al auto, se fueron dejando atrás esa mala y vergonzosa escena.

-Tch…

-¿Esta bien?  
-No te importa mocoso, sólo conduce...

Eren no dijo más y miro al frente, de vez en cuando miraba discretamente por el retrovisor de la puerta del azabache, sus ojos grises parecían apagados y perdidos, lo que hacía que el castaño sintiera un dolor el estómago e impotencia en el corazón por no saber que hacer o decir.

 _-di algo, vamos...-_ se dijo así mismo el castaño

-Vaya grandulón no?  
 _-Mierda.-_

-Um?  
 _  
_- _Tiene remedio, vamos.-_

-Por un momento me sentí débil y patético al estar ahí, pero, al ver su mirar…

-Supongo que debo agradecerte que llegaras en ese instante, Erwin se porta como un completo imbécil últimamente.

Recargo su fino rostro sobre una mano y miro afrente, el aire que entraba por la ventana agitaba el cabello negro de este, su mirada preocupada se tornó más tranquila al escuchar la voz de Eren.

-¿Y? a donde me llevas?

-Cuando tengo problemas me voy un rato de la ciudad, digamos que conocerá mi lugar secreto.

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera un anciano.

-¿Qué edad tiene Levi?

-25 ¿y tú?

-22.- dijo este con una sonrisa –Llegamos-

Detuvo el auto en una especie de entrada que parecía antigua, efectivamente era como un lugar secreto, te muchas flores y plantas alrededor, en medio una fuente enorme, un piso de roca, con grandes muros alrededor, parecía uno de esos lugares que se describen en los cuentos.

Cuando Levi entro al lugar sus ojos resplandecieron dando más brillo de lo normal, era fascinante ver un lugar así.

Eren entro primero, cerró los ojos, dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó su canto.

-Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me…

-And after all, you're my wonderwall..

Levi conocia muy bien esa canción, era su favorita, así que se unió a la voz del castaño,  
ambos se unieron en coro a cantar, esperaron el atardecer sentados junto a la gran fuente que los acompañaba.  
Conversaron de sí mismos, sus gustos, sus disgustos, parte de sus pasados, jamás hablaron de sus relaciones o cosas así.

Levi reía a carcajadas con las historias de Eren o viceversa, Eren con las de Levi. A pesar de siempre tener apariencia de persona fría, mirada de asesino, tenía la risa más bella que pudiera existir, Eren comenzó a sentir algo, algo que lo hizo sentir de buen humor, hizo que olvidará los celos obsesivos de Jean y los engaños por parte de él.

Levi tambien se había olvidado de todo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en ambos al mirarse.

 _"La sonrisa de su rostro"_  
-Gracias Eren.

-Es tarde, mi jefa me va a matar… Pero, no importa, Gracias a ti.

Soltó una gran sonrisa y le extendió la mano a Levi para ayudarlo a levantarse, este accedió y le dio la mano, quedaron muy cercanos de si, ambas  
miradas se perdieron mutuamente _  
_" _El verde de sus ojos"  
_ pero un tono de llamada interrumpió el momento, era el celular de Eren, tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de Jean.

-Disculpa debo contestar… - Salió del pequeño jardín a toda prisa. – ¿halo?-

-Mierda Eren! ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Con quién estas? me acaba de hablar Mikasa, dijo que no te presentaste hoy, tuve que mentir, ¡RESPONDE!-

-O-oye, tranquilo amor, estoy con Le… un amigo, me sentía mal y…-

-Le… ¿Qué? ¿Jaeger, con quien estas? –

-Ya te dije con una ami…- El celular le fue arrebatado por una mano pálida  
–Escucha, no sé quién eres y no me interesa saber, déjate de celos de mierda, mi nombre es Levi y Eren paso toda la tarde conmigo- colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió al dueño. Eren quedo boquiabierto, no sabía que hacer o decir, sabía que no le iría bien en casa.

-Vámonos.

-S-si

Eren conducía con una cara de terror.

-No quiero ir a casa.

-Ni yo ¿sabes de un hotel que no apeste tanto?

-Conozco algunos. ¿Pasarás la noche en un hotel?

-No estoy dispuesto a volver y encontrarme con el imbécil de Smith.

-Ni yo con Jean… ¿Puedo quedarme en el mismo hotel?

-Me da igual.

La cara de ambos se tornó un poco más tranquila, en lugar de ir a las calles se siempre se desviaron para buscar algún hotel cercano , cuando lo encontraron inmediatamente Levi bajo del auto y se adelantó, mientras tanto Eren fue a estacionarse.  
El celular del azabache sonó, al ver la pantalla encontró más de 20 llamadas pérdidas de Erwin, al principio se preocupó un poco y dudo si llamarlo o no, pero al escuchar a Eren aproximarse hizo que su opinión cambiara.

 **Bueeenoo. Casi hay salseo uwu  
Nos leeremos el miércoles ^^  
Próximo capitulo : "Reencuentro de mi aun amor"  
Pd. Así terminan mis vacaciones :c lo que quiere decir que exista la posibilidad de que en estos suba más seguido uwu  
bueno es todo.  
Bye bye! *u*Y**


	3. Reencuentro de mi aun amor eterno

**Hola! ^^  
** **Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, la verdad no lo tenia planeado así  
** **Intente centrarme en Levi y Eren pero no pude, el resultado fue otro  
** **pero igual quede conforme :D espero que ustedes tambien  
** **Modifique un poquito el titulo de este capitulo, ya verán por que uwu  
** **Bueno, tambien quería comentar que esta historia si se trata del matrimonio de Levi y Erwin  
** **pero quería poner un poquito de relleno .3.  
** **Bueno, espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: "reencuentro de mi aun amor eterno"_**

Se hospedaron en una habitación doble, Levi quedo del lado de la ventana, dando la espalda al castaño, mientras el de ojos verdes miraba al azabache sin saber por qué o como. Estaba prácticamente durmiendo con un extraño conocido, un montón de sentimientos se adueñaron del corazón de Eren, era un sentimiento extraño en el estómago que abarcaba su pecho, tenía ganas de ir y acostarse a un lado del azabache, pero se mantuvo, tan sólo estiro la mano, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, su mano callo, y el cerro los ojos quedando dormido.

-Eren…. Eren.. Tch-

El azabache dio vuelta y vio a Eren dormir, le pareció una escena muy tierna, tenía ganas de levantarse y plantar un beso sobre la frente de este, pero se contuvo, de pronto sobre el buro un celular vibro "llamada entrante"

-Diga..

-Te diviertes con tu amigo?-

-¿Qué quieres Erwin? –

respondió el azabache lo más suave posible para no despertar a Eren mientras daba la espalda a este.

-¿No piensas llegar a casa?-

-No, ¿algún problema?-

-¿Dónde estás?- Una mano arrebato el celular del azabache, colgó y lo guardo en un cajón.

-Lo lamento, tenía que devolverte el favor- Dijo el castaño sentado junto a Levi.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, hasta que la sonrisa del azabache de mostro

-Mocoso, ¿puedo… dormir en tus brazos? -

Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano. El castaño no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió y se acostó a un lado del peli negro, lo abrazo trayéndolo hacia él.

-Descansa Levi-

-Igualmente-

ambos se quedaron dormidos, y ambos celulares sonaban sin detenerse, sin embargo a ellos no les importo, sintiendo el calor mutuo.  
Mientras tanto, Jean estaba que explotaba, no sabía cómo buscar o donde encontrar a SU Eren, llamo a Mikasa y le respondió lo que todos sus contactos.

–No he sabido de el en todo el día, lo siento-

De pronto el celular de Jean sonó.

-¡Eren! ¿Um? M-Marco!? … - El celular cayó al piso y cara de Jean por poco. De inmediato corrió y tomo el celular con sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Jean?-

Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás ahí?-

-S-sí, soy yo… Marco, mi Marco.-

El chico se soltó a llorar.

–Si amor, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Ya es muy tarde, sólo quería saber cómo estas -

-¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Marco, ¿Dónde estás? Iré ahora mismo para allá-

Después de darse la dirección Jean salió del lugar, sin importarte nada más, se había hospedado en un hotel que quedaba a 30 minutos de su casa en auto, tomo un taxi que lo llevaría a su destino, era temporada de lluvia, estaban en medio de una tormenta, era difícil distinguir lo que se vía afuera, estando a punto de llegar vio un automóvil plateado estacionado que le pareció muy familiar, pero existían miles de autos iguales por lo que no le dio importancia, finalmente llego a su destino, en las escaleras de la entrada del hotel se encontraba un tipo vestido negro con unas cuantas maletas a un lado, mirando la pantalla del celular, cuando levanto la mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su pecoso rostro, de inmediato se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Jean, con una cara de dolor y al mismo tiempo de alegría, a ninguno le importo la lluvia, a pesar de esta las lágrimas en los rostros eran obvias.

-Mi Jean-

Levanto su rostro y planto un beso sobre los labios de este. El otro no negó el beso, al contrario lo acepto y lo hizo más duradero.

-Te extrañe tanto Marco-

Se aferró a la ropa de Marco.

Marco acaricio tiernamente los cabellos claros de Jean.

-Y yo a ti mi cielo-

planto un beso en la frente de Jean y se quedaron abrazados unos minutos mientras terminaban de cesar sus lágrimas.

Marco invito a Jean a se adentrarán al hotel para evitar que siguieran mojándose.  
Pidió su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a Jean que estaba parado enfrente de él.  
Tomo su mano y la beso, luego lo abrazo por la cintura, el ojimiel lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico de pecas.

-Quédate, por favor-

-Si…- agacho la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amante, con las manos aun en sus mejillas planto un beso sobre sus labios, el beso tierno se volvió un beso apasionado, Jean lo empujó hacia atrás, quedando sobre Marco, la mirada del pelirrubio era profunda y cristalina, en cuanto a la del chico de pelo negro era una llena de ternura a punto de llorar, estaba feliz de volver a ver a su querido Jean.

-Amor.

-Dime Marco.

-Cumpliré nuestro sueño… El de casarnos, vivir en un hogar, adoptar 2 bebes, un niño y una niña, tendremos un gran jardín, llena de flores. Cuando llegue de trabajar tu y los niños vendrán a abrasarme y seremos una familia, una familia feliz.

-Marco…

El chico de cabello claro se acostó sobre el hombro de Marco y soltó unas lágrimas. Recordó el día que se conocieron.

(FLASHBACK)  
- _Narra Jean-_

Eren me dijo que no sabía si me quería, dijo que ya no tenía claro que lo que quería sentir, no sé a qué se refiere, se supone que nos amamos, entonces, ¿por qué sonríe con otros y conmigo no? Eren y yo, éramos felices, pero, a veces él no lo era. No lo entendía. Ya no soportaba estar siempre sólo en casa, Eren se la pasaba con su hermana hablando sin parar, a veces con su amiga Annie, o con ese cara de niña, Armin.  
Me canse de verlo siempre apartado de mí, hasta que un día de invierno, perdido en mis pensamientos, lo conocí, llegue a un pequeño parque donde sólo habían 2 bancas. En medio había una gran estatua de un símbolo que nunca había visto, sin embargo no preste atención, del otro lado estaba un chico con un libro en la mano, llevaba un abrigo azul. Mire hacia las nubes que tiraban nieve sobre mi rostro cuando de pronto escuche una voz.

-¿Conoces ese símbolo?

\- Eh? N-no.

-Es un Pikorua.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-El pikorua por un único giro en forma de ocho, representa un lazo de unión perpetua entre dos personas. Sus brazos muestran como la vida pueden llevar a dos personas a separarse, sin embargo el vínculo que las une hará que sus caminos vuelvan a cruzarse. Es un símbolo de amistad, amor y lealtad eterna…-

Al escuchar las palabras del chico solté las lágrimas que había guardado tanto tiempo, nunca me habían gustado mis expresiones, así que cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, recuerdo sentir la mano de aquel chico sobre mi espalda tratando de darme ánimos, de inmediato me aferre a él, me abrazo y continúe mi llanto.

-Dijo que me amaría siempre.

-Entonces debe amarte.

-Sólo se aleja de mí. No sé qué pensar.

-Mi nombre es Marco, sé que soy un extraño, pero, ante este pikorua, quiero prometerme mi compañerismo eterno.

-Mi nombre es Jean, t-te agradezco tus palabras, pero supongo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

De inmediato me aparte de los brazos del chico, un poco sonrojado, me había dejado llevar por cómo me sentía que había olvidado el detalle de que éramos aun extraños. Son embargo el ver sus sonrisa me cautivo, revivió ese palpitar en mi.

-M-Marco.

Tome la mano del chico, el me miro aun con su sonrisa y se acercó a mis labios, antes de tocarlos dijo:

-Permítame amarle eternamente.

Después de eso, la promesa se hizo oficial con el beso que nos dimos, Marco y yo, creamos un especie de lazo que nos unía, me olvide por completo de Eren. De vez en cuando hablábamos pero, en realidad, ya no me era importante.  
Yo era feliz con Marco, hasta el día en que recordé que Eren aún era parte de mi vida.

 **(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

-Jean.

-Dime.

Marco se levantó haciendo que Jean se sentará sobre la cama, se dirigió a sus maletas, de ellas saco un porta folio, lo abrió y se volvió con Jean.

-Lo logré. Ahora soy astrónomo.

Le mostro al chico de pelo claro los papeles que le constaban el papel de astrónomo.  
Uno de los sueños de Jean era mirar las estrellas tirados en el pasto, mientras decían el nombre de cada estrella.  
El chico se levantó y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Marco, se sentía tan feliz.  
Marco hizo que retrocediera un poco, tomo la mano de Jean, y se puso de rodillas, sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolso.

-Amor yo… Me pregunto si…

Saco un anillo plateado y lo coloco en el dedo de Jean. El chico de pelo claro se llevó una mano a la boca t lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos claros, interrumpió a marco con un abraso diciendo:

-¡Acepto Marco! ¡Acepto! 

* * *

**TuT quise dedicar este capitulo a Jean y Marco ;u;9  
** **quizás a partir de aquí las cosas se pongan más salsenates,  
** **Alguien me** **pidió que Levi sufriera y ya venia en mis planes, no es spoiler, sólo advertencia o3o  
** **Buen día, tarde o noche 3  
** **Gracias a todos los que leen este fic :3  
** **Allen les quiere ^^**


	4. prohibido

**Hola gente!  
** **Sii volví, verán, quiero disculparme :'v  
Mi lap top murió con el capitul no pude hacer màs :c  
de hecho ya tenia planeado ir a un café internet y subirlo xD  
pero hoy mi angelical mami me salvo *-***

 **Bueno, que lo disfruten :33  
Los hamo con todo y tic en el ojo uwu 3  
**

* * *

_capitulo 4: PROHIBIDO_

Esa misma noche (madrugada) se encontraban dos cuerpos desnudos, buscándose desesperadamente, uno de ellos, besaba el cuello del otro y haciendolo gemir con el placentero toque del otro.

cuatro ojos se miraban profundamente, hasta que uno de ellos decidio cerrarlos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Quiero estar dentro...

Gimió uno de ellos y obedeció la petición, el otro hizo una maniobra para hacer que quedara en la típica posición donde podría penetrarlo fácilmente.  
Después de lubricar su miembro tomo las caderas de su compañero, para apoyarse y asì entrar fácilmente en el interior del mas bajo.

-Voy a entrar.

anuncio mientras lo hacia lentamente y comenzaba con el movimiento penetrante.

-ahh... Mike!

-Relájate Erwin...

Conforme el rubio sentia màs placer el màs alto se encargaba de aumentar la velocidad.  
Erwin le había sido infiel un sin fin de veces, sin embargo era la primera vez que lo hacia de esa manera, no se podia quejar, le gustaba como se sentia el que estuviera en su interior.  
Rivaille se vino a su mente en ese momento, el rubio sonrió y continuo en lo suyo con Mike, hasta al amanecer.

 **-MOMENTOS ANTES-**

Alguien toco la puerta con fuerza, a punto de tirarla.

-¡voy! ¡voy! que molesto.

-¡Mike!

-¿Erwin?

-¿Sabes algo de Rivaille?

-No, ¿no se supone que siempre lo tienes en casa?

-El traidor se fue con su nuevo amigo.

-Ahora entiendo tu mal humor.

El chico màs alto caminaba hacia al mas bajo, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con su mirada

-Erwin.

Tomo la mano del rubio para plantar un beso en ella y después traerlo hacia si, se miraron unos segundos, pero se interrumpieron cuando iniciaron las caricias.

-Dejame hacer que lo olvides, veras que puedo complacerte mejor.

Mientras decia esas palabras hacia que Erwin cayera màs y màs en las redes de el, comenzaba a excitarse. No era precisamente el tipo de hombre que se quedaba con las ganas y salia corriendo, Mike lo sabia y si continuaba asi, lograría lo que el queria.

Caricias... Besos... Susurros...

Antes de darse cuenta el rubio ya estaba sobre el mas alto, ambos ruborizados, desnudos y con una sonrisa de burla, quizás asì mismos, quizás hacia Levi

 **-"Actualmente"-**

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron, un poco desubicados, con la mano busco a su compañero pero no lo encontró, se sentó de inmediato pero se calmo de nuevo al escuchar que el baño estaba en uso, volvió a recostase, la puerta se abrió y salio Levi con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, el cabello negro del azabache aun escurría agua, cada gota se deslizaba por su marcado y pálido cuerpo.

Para Eren fue una escena que no olvidaría nunca, se ruborizo tanto que el azabache se preocupo.  
Eren sintió un bulto en su entrepierna que comenzaba a crecer.

-Eren, te pasa algo?

Camino hacia el castaño con una mirada profunda, con un movimiento que lo hacia aun mas irresistible.

-S..si, e-estoy bien.

-Levántate ya, tenemos que irnos.

-Ya voy.

Se miraron un rato, el castaño no sabia que hacer, cualquier movimiento haría que se mostrara su "problema" el azabache se cruzo de brazos, como si esperara ver como el castaño se levantaba para asegurarse de que asì fuera.  
 _  
llamada entrante..._

-Halo?

-¡Eren! ¿estas bien? Jean estaba preocupado por ti.

-¡Mikasa!

El azabache le hizo señas de que iria a vestirse, el castaño dijo si con la mirada y una sonrisa, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de recibir una llamada de la chica.  
Después de explicar la situación y colgar el teléfono decidió entrar al baño.  
Este aun estaba lleno de vapor.  
Se le vino a la mente la primer escena que vio.

 _El cuerpo de Levi estuvo aquì, completamente desnudo._

pensó.  
Abrió la regadera, cerros los ojos, mordió su labio y la imagen del azabache la tenia presente el su mente  
poco a poco comenzó a sentirse duro,deslizo su mano por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con su miembro.

-Levi. Susurro el castaño y comenzó con el movimiento placentero.

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraba el azabache recostado donde habían dormido, aun estaba el aroma de Eren  
Casi se retorcía en la cama por aquel aroma, le parecía fascinante, termino por enredarse una y otra vez en la cobija, parecía un niño jugando, asì sigi hasta caer al piso y rodar para quedar frente la puerta de aquel baño, solo alcanzo a ver los pies de Eren, sus dedos parecían hacer fuerza y sus rodillas se doblaban en veces.

-¿Que esta haciendo ese mocoso?

pensó para si mismo  
Y como un espía inexperto quiso averiguar màs, se acerco aun màs arrastrándose sobre la cobija apoyándose con los codos.

La escena se expandió màs.

Un cuerpo desnudo, moreno, con el rostro sonrojado y con la mano en su miembro, Eren, masturbándose.

El azabache se ruborizo y abrió bastante los ojos. Mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que lo dejo hinchado

La mente nada inocente de Levi se activo

Comenzó a fantasear con el castaño, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el placer.

-Eren...  
-Levi...

Ambos susurraron mientras se venían. Finalmente Eren termino su baño, el azabache se quedo tirado en el piso, pues se había quedado dormido.

En segundos un puertaso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

-¡Levi!

-¡Maldito imbecil! ¿Acaso no tienes ojos? mierda...

-Nya, lo lamento!

Levanto al azabache y para su buena o mala suerte la cobija cayo al piso, mostrando su húmedo miembro

Eren lo miro sorprendido y de nuevo se encontraba en un "problema" trago saliva y se puso de rodillas, comenzó a besar el abdomen y la entrepierna del azabache

-¿Què hacías frente a la puerta, pervertido?

Levi comenzó a sentirse duro de nuevo, no dijo nada lo único que se escucho fue un gemido  
El castaño deslizo su lengua por el miembro del azabache y finalmente lo metió en su boca.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, ambos mostrando un brillo especial

jugueteaba con su lengua, los gemidos del pelinegro le daban ánimos a seguir.

-E-eren...

Poso su mano sobre los cabellos del castaño y lo incito a hacerlo màs rápido a lo que el castaño obedeció.

-Me voy a... ah... me vengo, ah... ngh, ahh... ah, Eren.

Los ojos grises miraron como se llenaba la boca del ojiverde con el liquido que había derramado, Eren de inmediato se levanto y beso al azabache, compartiendo el liquido en la boca de ambos, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre si, e hicieron el beso de algo apasionado.  
Cuando se apartaron se miraron fijamente, sabían que el deseo había sido mutuo.

Desde ese momento, comenzaba algo entre ellos...

Algo prohibido quizás, o algo que siempre debió ser.

Después de un rato de silencio ambos decidieron salir, Eren se adelanto por el auto, mientras caminaba por los pasillos el azabache vio a una pareja de dos hombres que salian de la habitación de alado, uno de ellos tenia el pelo claro.

estaba tan distraído por lo ocurrido que choco con la espalda de este.

-Uy, lo siento.

-Aun lado.

 _Esa voz..._

se dijo el chico de pelo claro. Sin embargo no presto atención a aquel, tenia mejores cosas que hacer y pensar con Marco. 

* * *

**Ñem, espero que les gustara, me duele el kokoro, estoy muriendo :'v  
** **Si mi pc no explota, nos leemos mañana ^^**


	5. entonces, ¿De quien es la culpa?

**Buenas! y Buenos! xD**

 **Ya estamos en el capitulo 5 *0* -aplaude-  
** **vamos la mitad :'3 gracias a todos por el apoyo y la paciencia**  
 **y a mi laptop por morir ahora -n-  
** **  
** **Si, ya la mitad :c la historia no era muy larga.  
** **ademas tengo mas proyectos y asì**  
 **Bueno, ya me callo y dejo aqui el capitulo 5 disfruten de su lectura  
** **Sempai les hama uwu**

* * *

_Capitulo 5: Entonces, ¿de quien es la culpa?_

Levi salio a toda prisa del hotel, se subio al auto plateado de Eren y se fueron.

El azabache le indico el camino de su casa, no era muy complicado de hecho cerca de ahì vivia Mikasa.

Afuera de su casa se quedaron callados unos minutos, no sabian que hacer o decir, hasta que el castaño tomo la iniciativa, con una mano levanto el menton del azabache y le dio un beso.

-Nos vemos despues.

-Si, hasta pronto.

Ambos se dieron la espalda para ir a su respectivo camino.  
Eren entro al auto, miro por ultima vez al azabache y se fue, con una sonrisa, quizàs no era formal aùn, pero ya tenia algo con el.

El azabache por otro lado, estaba nervioso o preocupado, resaba por no encontrar a Erwin.  
Abrio la puerta siendo cauteloso, entro haciendo el menor ruido, como siempre.

Su casa estaba limpia, a excepcion de ciertos lugares con algo de polvo, lo que le hacian chasquear la lengua. Nada del otro mundo que no pudiera limpiar.

Se dirijio a la sala y se recosto en el sofa, miro al techo, y de nuevo sentia ese remordimiento en el estomago, levanto la mano, las sortijas ya no las llevaba consigo.

Se levanto y se encontro con un portarretratos con una fotografia donde el y Erwin estaban abrazados, atras de ellos se veia una gran variedad de aves, de todos los tamaños y colores, Erwin sonreia, al igual que el, pero de manera más discreta.  
En ese entonces Levi estaba seguro de que Erwin era el indicado, sin embargo, ahora, cuando intentaba recordar los momentos con Erwin, recordaba la tarde anterior con Eren.

Levi se enncontraba indeciso, no sabia que hacer o que decision tomar, le era dificil dejar a la persona que alguna vez le hizo sentir esas mariposas.  
Sin embargo sabia que ya nada de eso tenia sentido, ya nada de eso existia.  
A demas pensar que ya tenia algo con Eren era estúpido, a penas lo habia conocido.  
Era un mocoso que jugaba a ser un adulto, ambos tenian sentimiento de soledad, quizàs solo era eso. no se tomaria en serio lo que pasará con Eren desde ese día.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Levi, que no escucho la puerta abrirse, un chico muy alto de cabello claro lo tomo por los cabellos y lo tiro al piso.

-¡MIKE! maldita sea, que te pasa?

Se levanto del piso y le dedico una de esas miradas frias que el sabia dar.

-Levi, te dolio?

Dijo una voz profunda que entraba por la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Se acerco a Mike y lo tomo de la cintura.

-Disfrutaste tu noche? por que yo si.

Planto un beso en los labios del más alto.

Levi quedo completamente impactado, algo dentro de el se termino de romper, sus ojos mostraron el dolor, lo que le dio a enter a Erwin que habia conseguido lo que queria.

Intento darle un golpe a Erwin, no importaba donde, pero aquel escena lo dijo tan idiotizado que no pudo ni moverse, caminaba con mucha dificultad, Mike lo volvio a tirar al piso, pero esta vez con un puñetazo en el estomago.

Ambos se encargaron de dejarlo sin movimiento, con moretones en el cuerpo y con algunas marcas de mordidas que le hizo Erwin en el cuello a Levi.

-¿¡Te divertiste anoche Rivaille!? ¿Te gusto la manera en la que te toco?

El rubio se agacho y comenzo a acariciar cada centimentro del fino rostro, mientras le miraba despreciativo.

-Erwin...

Dijo el más alto mientras miraba la escena.  
Por otro lado Levi no decia nada, tan sólo desviaba la mirada, sin mostrar dolor.  
El rubio empujo con fuerza el cuerpo de Levi y se levanto, jalo a Mike del brazo y antes de salir dijo.

-No me importa que pase contigo, quise darte lo mejor, pero no lo aceptaste, quedate con este lugar, es tan miserable como tu.

Cerro la puerta y detras de esta el rubio sonreia satisfecho.

Dentro de la habitacion estaba Levi, en el piso, sin moverse, estaba llorando en silencio.  
Ni siquiera se molestro en fruncir el ceño, su expresion era diferente, así se quedo un rato, no podía moverse,  
no tanto por los golpes, si no por el impacto que se llevo.

¿comó?

¿por que?

Entonces, ¿de quien fue la culpa?

Suya, por enamorarse de un imbecil o de el, por enamorar al débil.

Asì es, en ese momento se llamo debil, idiota, inmaduro, bastardo, en ese momento se odiaba.

Y se arrepentia de a verlo conocido, de a ver aceptado su "amistad" por aceptar salir con el, por aceptar ser su esposo. Por todo.

Desde ese momento, los sentimientos quedaron definidos.

Odio...

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba intento levantarse pero fue inútil, sus brazos y piernas no le ayudaron en mucho y volvió a caer al piso  
las lagrimas volvieron a caer por su fino rostro, estaba desesperado, se sentía impotente.

Se arrastro de nuevo hasta el sofa, y se quedo hay un rato.

pensó en llamar a Eren pero no lo hizo, no era bueno que lo viera en ese estado, no quería sentirse màs débil

Descanso un poco antes de intentar hacer cualquier otro movimiento

estaba seguro de dos cosas.

1- Erwin no volvería.  
2- Sus sentimientos por el tampoco.

 _(En la casa de Eren)_

El castaño llego a casa, bajo del auto, cuando iba a meter la llave al picaporte de la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba abierto, se preocupo y entro de inmediato.  
al menos la sal y la cocina se veían en orden, al igual el estudio y sus aparatos.  
Todo indicaba un simple descuido de Jean, ya que el era el unico que entraba y salia de la casa ademas de Eren.

-Jean! se más cuidadoso quieres? dejaste la puerta abi... ¿Que estas haciendo?

El chico de pelo claro suspiro, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Eren.

-Eren... Yo, yo me iré.

-A donde? como? por que?

-Recuerdas a ... M-Marco?

-... Jean, volviste a...

-Quizás puedo arrepentirme despues, por eso lo hago ahora. Eren, hemos terminado.

-Jean...

El chico termino de empacar y se fue sin decir más, frente a su casa estaba el chico de pecas esperando a que saliera, Jean parecía feliz, eso era lo que más le importaba al castaño.

Aun que, no le dolía su partida, ya lo esperaba, Jean había roto su corazón una vez con ese mismo chico.

 **Flashback**

-Mikasa! dame tu opinion

-Es muy simple.

-Ahg! nunca encontrare uno adecuado. Tu que opinas Armin?

-A mi me parece lindo.

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Cuando se lo diras?

Pregunto una chica rubia que era rodeada por los brazos de su amigo Armin.

-Esta noche, en nuestra casa. Annie, quiero que sea perfecto

-Procura que sea una sorpresa.

Esa tarde se la paso hablando con sus amigos, ya llevaba una semana y media arreglando todo, planeando sus palabras  
Jean no sospechaba, de eso estaba seguro, segun el, se habia encargado de no arruinarlo con sus palabras, por eso evito hablar con el durante ese tiempo.

La noche se acercaba, los nervios le invadían, esa noche llego a casa.  
Entro sin hacer ruido, lo unico que escucho fue la voz de Jean, pero no precisamente para darle una buena bienvenida

-Ah... Marco, si, así.

El anillo se resbalo de su sudorosa mano, sus ojos se abrieron dandole mas claridad a la escena.

-Jean... ¡JEAN!

El castaño se soltó a llanto de inmediato mientras ambos chicos se vestían.

-Desde cuando? Jean... por que?

-Eren yo...

El chico de pecas salio de la casa y Jean atrás de el, dejando a Eren de rodillas lamentándose el llegar en ese momento a su casa, y entras a su habitación.

Ese día, todo se rompio.

 **Fin del flashback**

A _sí estaremos mejor, se feliz._

Pensó el castaño mientras cerraba las cortinas y se ocultaba en la obscuridad de la vacía habitación... 

* * *

**Me dedique a hacer sufrir a los chicos u-u  
Oh, quiero justificar mis faltas de ortografia :v  
En realidad es por este teclado chafa :c  
Bueno, voy a procurar subir un capitulo mañana.  
Buena noche, tarde o día uwu  
**


	6. Una oportunidad para ser felices

**Gente! que tal? :3  
** **Dos días seguidos de capitulo *0* merezco un premio, ok no unu  
** **Recuerdan mis planes de ErwinxArmin? Pues se fueron al carajo :3 termine haciendo Armin por Annie, pero de igual manera me gusto, no todo en esta vida son gays :'v  
** **Oh, quiero darle un cordial saludo y un gran agradecimiento a Wkesh ! -Aplausos salvajes y lagrimas de fans-  
** **Ha sido una de las personitas que me ha dado ánimos y demás con sus comentarios y así  
** **Vuelvo a recalcar, la historia es Eruri. ¡Eren seme!  
** **Parece tonto pero no del todo :vv  
** **Bueno chicos, chicas y patatas que me leen, les dejo la lectura, le hamo uwu**

* * *

Ambos chicos se sentían tan vacíos y solos.  
Pero ninguno se atrevía a buscarse, Eren decidió ir a su trabajo, quizas ahi veria a Levi y lo haria sentir mejor.  
Al llegar se encontro con los brazos del chico de pelo rubio, de edad baja y ojos azules.

-Eren!

-Armin. Cuando has vuelto?

-Esta mañana, pero no encontre a nadie, ni a mi primo, ni a ti.  
-Papà, quien es el?

Una pequeña de 3 años se escondia tras de las piernas de su padre.

-Eren, ella es mi hija Historia.

El castaño se sorprendio pero se agacho para extenderle la mano a la pequeña, ella con mucho temor le dio la mano tambien, una vez tomo confianza una bonita sonrisa se marco en su rostro, un ligero rubor se mostraba en sus mejillas, sus cabellos rubios llegaban hasta su espalda baja y los ojos azules le mostraban mucha alegria.

-Tu papá te trata bien?

-Si, es el mejor! ... Me casare con mi papá y yo cuidare de el, por lo menos hasta que mi mami regrese.

-Tu mami?

-Si, dice mi papá que fue a traerme un ángel, de esos que viven en el cielo, pero tengo miedo. No quiero que por convivir con ellos, se convierta en uno. Tambien amo a mi mami.

Eren se lleno de ternura y tristeza al escuchar esas palabras de la pequeña, su padre debia tratarla muy bien, como un pequeño cristal. La tomo en sus brazos y la cargo.

-Oye, quieres un helado?

-Siii!

LLevo a la pequeña a la barra y la sento en una de esas sillas para bebes, le dijo al chico que le diera lo que la niña pidiera.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo.

El castaño fue hacia su amigo, que esperaba sentado junto a Mikasa en una de las mesas de la cafeteria cercana a donde estaba la niña.

-Como has estado Armin?

-Bien, ahora tengo por quien salir adelante.

miro a la pequeña que ya llevaba 3 copas de helado.

-Lamento lo de Annie.

-No importa, a puesto a que ella estaria feliz de ver que nuestra bebe, estaria tan orgullosa como yo lo estoy.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando al mantel de la mesa, hasta que Mikasa intervino.

\- Y que ha pasado con Jean? Debe estar muy enojado...

-Lo esta. o quizás no.

-A que te refieres?

interrumpio el rubio.

-Jean se encontro de nuevo con ese tipo. Con Marco

La mirada de todos cambio, estaban sorprendidos.

-Y se fue con el.. - Continuo el castaño

-Lo lamento Eren yo no...

-No importa, no es lo peor que me hace. Continuen ustedes, ahora vuelvo

Se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la pequeña.  
Ella obligaba al chico llamado Conny a llevarla de caballito mientras ella tomaba los dulces de la repisa de arriba.  
El castaño intento bajarla, pero se aferro con tanta fuerza de Conny que le parecia algo imposible de hacer, a lo lejos cuatro ojos les observaban divertidos por la escena.

-Armin, Mikasa! ayuda!

Mikasa camino hacia los tres, le extendio las manos a la pequeña y esta de inmediato accedio a ir con ella.

-Eren, Conny, limpien su desorden. Historia ya se va.

-Si jefa!

Ambos se pusieron a limpiar todo el desorden que habian provocado. Claro, despues de despedirse de Armin.  
Este antes de irse les hizo una invitacion, su pequeña estaria pronto de cumpleaños y queria celebrar con sus amigos.  
Eren lo vio como una oportunidad para hacer las cosas formales con Levi, enfrente de sus amigos y demás.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el no daba señal, no se habia ido a parar a la cafeteria.  
No le preocupo pues se habian visto esa misma mañana, penso que solo queria descansar, de todos modos, las ganas de verlo no se calmaban.

-Eren.

-Dime Conny

-Quien va a pagar por todo lo que comio historia?

-Mikasa es buena person...

-Por supuesto que Eren, el fue quien la invito

Interrumpió la chica de pelo negro.

-Ehhh!? No esperaba a que comiera tanto, es una bebe.

\- 8 copas de helado, 3 chocolates...

La lista se hizo eterna, los bolsillos de Eren lloraron por ultima vez.

La hora de cerrar llego, los 3 chicos tomaron caminos opuestos en sus respectivos automoviles.

Eren se detuvo en la entrada de una casa de 1 sólo piso, con flores blancas afuera, y tenia vista de un bonito y bien cuidado jardin.

 _Debo ir? ... Pero y si, pero, Levi, Ahhg!_

El castaño estaba en una batalla. De pronto vio que la luz de la sala era encendida, y una silueta de baja estatura y delgada se dibujaba atravez de la cortina  
de inmediato se bajo del auto, camino hasta la entrada, levanto el puño, pero antes respiro profundo.

Despues de cinco minutos de pensarlo, se decidio y toco la puerta un par de veces.

-Quien es?

-Soy... Es, yo.. Eren.

-Que quieres?

-Vine a verte.

-Vete.

-Pero Levi, yo...

-Largo, ahora no estoy de humor.

-Me quedare aquí, hasta que lo estés.

-Tch.

El azabache abrió la puerta y solo asomo un ojo por la puerta y la volvió a cerrar.

-Ya me viste.

-Levi...

-Mocoso, no quiero que me veas así.

-Así como?

El azabache se quedo en silencio en un rato, en su mente estaba luchando por saber que hacer, ¿debía confiar en el?  
Soltó un fuerte suspiro y abrió completamente la puerta, mostrando su rostro hinchado por los golpes, las marcas en el cuello, y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.  
Se dejo caer, pero Eren detuvo su caída.  
Lo cargo en sus brazos sin decirle algo, pero sus lagrimas dijeron mucho.

-Te llevaré a un hospital.

-No Eren, sólo son golpes. Se quitarán con el tiempo.

El azabache miro con ternura al castaño, nunca antes, alguien había llorado por el, no le gustaba la sensación, pero se sentía agradecido  
Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño y le planto un beso en la frente.  
El castaño, a pesar de que le dolía verlo en ese estado, se sentía bien, tener a Levi en sus brazos lo hacían sentir seguro

Pasaron a la habitación del azabache y lo recostó, tomo su mano, y planto un beso en ella.

-Eren, no quiero estar aquí.

\- A donde quieres ir?

-No importa donde, mocoso, cuando estoy contigo me siento bien. si estas ahí, me siento diferente.

-Yo, me siento igual. O sea, cuando estoy con usted yo... Contigo! cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, me siento, enamorado.

Agacho la mirada con una ligera sonrisa. Al levantar su rostro, los labios de Levi se encontraron con los de el.

Eren estaba seguro de que algo lindo pasaría con ellos dos. No seria como antes, estaban en brazos equivocados.  
Sólo eso.

Se recostó junto al azabache y lo abrazo con cuidado.

-Saldremos pronto de aquí. Lo prometo.

El azabache cerro los ojos y tambien abrazo a Eren, esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, se percibía un rico aroma en el aire, el azabche estaba ya mejor de esos golpeas.  
Eren estaba en la cocina, preparando un desayuno digno de Levi

-Huele bien.

El azabache se lavaba las manos, de pronto sintió un peso en el hombro izquierdo y unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura.

-Buenos días, como te sientes?

El azabache le dio un beso y respondió con una sonrisa.

-Con ese aroma y tus ojos me siento mucho mejor.

Después del desayuno Eren recordó la invitación de Armin, si lo pensaba bien, seria bueno para ambos.  
Se olvidarían de lo malo un rato, pasando momentos juntos con esa agradable niña

-Levi, un amigo me invito a una cena, me pregunto si quisieras acompañarme.

-No lo se, me sentiré incomodo.

-Vamos, son agradables.

-Lo pensaré... Eren, quiero hacerte un pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Que somos?

El castaño abrazo a Levi por atrás mientras besaba su cuello y sonreía.

-Una oportunidad para ser felices. 

* * *

**El capitulo esta cortito, pero ya estaba planeado así xd  
No se ustedes pero, la escena de historia y Eren me mato, o sea la imagine  
** **Tan aww, estilo bob esponja y el mesero :vv (lool) . No se, me encanta xD  
** **creo que entrar a la escuela me hizo tener más tiempo, mañana nuevo capitulo, el final se acerca :c  
** **pero como dije antes, tengo más proyectos que de verdad, espero les guste :3  
** **Les deseo bonita tarde, noche, o día.  
Nos leemos mañana ^^ / 3 Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho, y en ocasiones me dan ideas. Gracias **


	7. perdono tus errores, perdono tu estupide

**Ha pasado casi un mes (en el fic)  
jaja, no se esperaban lo de Armin uwu  
Yo tampoco la verdad :vv sólo se me vino a la mente uwu  
Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, nos leemos mañana,  
que disfruten la lectura papus y mamies uwu 3 **

* * *

_capitulo 7: Perdono tus errores, perdono tu estupidez._

Después de unas semanas, el dia llego, Eren logro convencer a Levi de ir a la fiesta de la pequeña Arlet.  
Era sabado por la mañana, ambos se estaban alistando.  
Eren dijo que pasarìa por Levi a las 3:00 de la tarde, no sabía como vestir, el siempre era formal, nunca usaba colores ademas del negro, gris, cafe y en veces el rojo.  
Despues del dilema salio vestido de negro.  
Eren como siempre, con su estilo poco preocupado.

3:05 ni señales de Eren.

El azabache era alguien que respetaba mucho la puntualidad, por lo tanto esperaba la puntualidad de los demas, cinco minutos no era para tanto, pero comenzaba a desesperarse.

3:12 no contesta!  
-Tch.

3:25  
-Maldito mocoso de mierda...

3:34 alguien toco repetidamente la puerta.  
-Soy yo, Eren  
La puerta se abrio rapidamente y de ahi salio muy molesto el azabache.  
ambos entraron al auto y condujo el castaño con calma.

-Se me hizo tarde.

-No, de verdad?

-Quiero presentarte ante todos.

-Como amigo?

-No, como lo que somos, como pareja.

-Yo no...

-Tu fuiste quien pregunto, ahora lo somos.

El castaño tomo la mano del azabache y la apreto ligeramente.  
Finalmente llegaron al lugar citado, era un gran jardín, estaba adornado con flores muy llamativas de color rosa y amarillo, listones de todos lo colores y globos con forma de unicornio, el paraiso para la pequeña y Eren, un infierno para el azabache.

El castaño, antes de entrar y saludar a sus amigos tomo la mano del azabache y la entrelazo con la suya.

-Que haces?

-Camino de la mano con mi novio.

El azabache se sonrojo, pero no hizo por separar la mano de la del castaño. Conforme iban entrando las miradas le eran dedicadas.  
 _¿quien es? ¿Y Jean? ¿que paso con el anterior? Eren siempre se lleva lo mejor, que envidia._

Por muy discretos que intentaran ser, no podían. Tenia que ser comprensible que ver a Eren de la noche a la mañana con alguien más era algo de anunciarse,  
Pasearon por todo el jardín en busca de su amigo, estaba por rendirse cuando escucho la voz de una pequeña.

-Ereeen tacañooo!

-tacaño!? Libroo!

-Libro? - Pregunto el azabache.

-Se llama historia.

-Ohh.

-Que bueno que viniste, cargame en tus hombros, quiero helado. La maquina esta muy arriba, y como eres muy alto, podre alcanzar el que me gusta.

El azabache miraba aquella escena, era conmovedor ver que Eren era compatible con los niños de 4 años. El no era el tipo de chico que disfrutara estar niños, ni siquiera le gustaban, pero la mirada de esa niña le era familiar, y le provoca cierto temor.

-Levi? ... Eres Levi?

-Ah? si, espera, tu eres...

-Armin.

-No me digas que la niña es tu...

-Es mi hija, recuerdas a Annie?

-Si, siempre te la pasabas con ella.

-Ella era la madre de Historia, pero, falleció al dar a luz.

-Lo lamento.

-No, esta bien.

El castaño a lo lejos se percato de que ya llevaban una conversación, pero de cualquier forma decidió acercarse, aun con la niña en los hombros, abrazo a Levi por detras plantando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Armin.

-Papà!

El rubio quedo sorprendido por la escena, al igual que Levi, quedaron inmóviles y en total silencio.

-Se conocían? - pregunto Eren.

-Ah.. etto, s-si -  
El rubio parecía nervioso, sólo dirigía la vista hacia otro lado, el momento se hacia incomodo hasta que Historia interrumpió.

-Tio Eren...

-Dime pequeña.

-Quiero ir al baño.

Eren corrió con ella y se perdieron, dejando nuevamente solos al azabache y al rubio.

-Erwin y yo..

-Lo se, el esta ahora en Rusia, con Mike. Me dijo que si te veía te informara que no te preocupes por el divorcio, el se haría cargo. Lamento que te hiciera tanto daño.

-No lo lamentes, con que, el divorcio.

El azabache se cruzo de brazos y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

-Así mismo Rivaille.

Se escucho una voz fuerte y profunda.

-Primo, que haces aquí!?

-Que grosero Armin, así recibes a tu familia? Sólo vine a conocer a tu hija. No pensé con encontrarme con esta, agradable, sorpresa.

-Tch

El azabache dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida, pero estaba tan molesto que apenas noto la silueta que estaba enfrente de el.

-Levi.

-Mike, quítate.

-Levi yo, lo lamento...

El chico alto se puso de rodillas y continuo.

-Por favor, perdóname. Somos amigos.

-Oh, ahora que descubres la clase de imbecil que tienes, me dices amigo? Crees que pueda perdonarte? Sera correcto?

-Rivaille, Levi, Amigo...

-Cierra la boca, ahora es tu problema, no vuelvas a molestarme, tu y Erwin pueden irse a la mierda.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

 _"Eren, me sentí mal y tuve que irme, lamento no quedarme más"_

a los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta

 _"¿Donde estas?" puedo llevarte al medico._

Llamada entrante...

-Estas bien?

-Si.

-Donde estas.

-...Camino a mi casa

-No te muevas de donde estés, voy para allá.

Eren le explico todo a Armin, maldijo un par de veces a Erwin, casi provocan una riña en plena fiesta, sin embargo, todo se calmo minutos después.  
Después de todo, era una fiesta, pronto todos lo olvidarían y continuarían en lo suyo, salio en busca de Levi, para su alivio lo vio caminando no muy lejos del lugar.

-Caminarás hasta allá.

-No veo por que no.

-Vamos, sube, te llevaré.

El azabache obedeció y subió sin decir algo.

-No sabia que el...

-Ni yo, ni siquiera Armin, pero, fue buena idea venir, verte con esa niña me hizo pensar cosas.

-Cosas? que cosas?

-Deten el auto...

Levi se bajo y subió a la parte trasera, le dijo a Eren que hiciera lo mismo.  
El castaño lo hizo y se sentó junto a Levi.

-Si hubiera alguna forma de embarazarme, lo harías?

-Eh? etto... quizás pero, después de, algunas cosas, sabes? ... Yo, no...

El azabache lo callo con un beso que le cayo de sorpresa.  
Con las manos hizo que Eren quedara sobre el.

-Quieres, intentarlo? quieres, hacerlo?

Levi se ruborizo, Eren no pudo contenerse ante esa mirada tan inocente y provocativa a la vez, quito las primeras prendas de levi, la camiseta, y bajo la bragueta de ambos pantalones.  
Dejo caricias por cada centímetro del cuerpo pálido que tenia el azabache.  
Se besaron incontable veces, según Levi, Eren tenia el poder de hacerle sentir algo tan extraño que ni el mismo sabia describir, con un simple beso el hombro sentía todo el placer que necesitaba y conforme más lo hacia, más grande era la necesidad de sentirlo.

-E..Eren

El castaño hizo que el azabache se sentará en sus piernas, mirándose de frente, mientras le besaba, puso las manos en sus caderas para ayudarse.  
después de lubricar, claro, no quería lastimarlo.  
Ambos labios se encontraron sin tocarse, cuando entraba lentamente en el. Los gemidos y jadeos se escaparon de la boca de ambos en todo momento.

El azabache se aferro a los hombros del castaño mientras este hacia su movimiento penetrante lenta y profundamente, Así mismo el más bajo ayudaba con el movimiento de caderas.

Continuando con las caricias entrelazaron sus manos.

-Ngh... Levi, me vengo.

Las palabras del castaño hizo que Levi continuara por si sólo, el sólo movía las caderas, mirando la expresión de Eren, y a su vez, asiendo caras de placer y sonrojándose.

-Eren..  
-Levi..

Ambos terminaron, el castaño se recostó y el azabache se recostó sobre el, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se miraron con una sonrisa...

Al parecer fue una buena manera de arreglar el mal día que llevaba, el mal humor desapareció 

* * *

**Quedan al rededor de 3 capítulos, pensaba hacer uno extra, aun estoy indecisa,  
** **pero bueno, buenas noches, tardes o día uwu 3**


	8. Te amo

**UuUy Saludos.  
** **Bueno, se supone que esta continuación salta al rededor de 2 años y medio  
Eren y Levi deciden vivir juntos en una casa diferente.  
Y si, estamos en Agosto, tiene algo de malo saltarse hasta la navidad!? :0  
Okay, perdón uwu  
A continuación la breve narración de en brazos equivocados yaaaiii -muero de sueño- x_x**

* * *

 _Capitulo 8: Te amo..._

Después de tanto tiempo, Eren y Levi decidieron vivir juntos.  
Más de un año de conocerse, entenderse y de vez en cuando amarse; hizo que ambos volvieran a tomar el riesgo de enamorarse, como dijo Eren al comienzo.  
Eran una nueva oportunidad para ser felices, de Erwin no se supo más, Mike intento dejarlo, pero fue inútil.  
Jean y Marco viajaban por el mundo, Armin y su hija se fueron a Alemania nuevamente, todo parecía tranquilo.

Era un tarde tranquila, el castaño por fin tenia vacaciones, podria pasar todas las tardes junto a su querido azabache, ambos se tiraron al sofa y disfrutarían de una película, Levi escojio esta vez, pusieron una de guerra donde la censura no era bienvenida.  
el azabache parecía emocionado cuando habian combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, en cuanto al castaño, era lo contrario, se escondía en la espalda del más bajo para no ver las muertes de los personajes.  
Había una escena, esta trataba de muchos niños corriendo por las calles para salvarse de los militares.

-Eren.

-Que, que, pasa Levi?

-Quiero un hijo.

-Pero eso es imposible cariño.

-Adoptemos.

El castaño no respondio a la peticion de Levi, sabia a la perfeccion que odiaba a los niños, ademas, no era muy paciente, y no era el tipo de persona que disfrutara de escuchar gritos y lloriqueos, pudo ver en su mente como esclavizaba al pequeño para mantener la casa en orden y limpia.  
Sonrio despues de ver tan atros escena y le dio un beso en la frente al azabache.

-Nunca.  
-Tch..

Cuando finalmente termino la pelicula, el castaño le recordo su cita.  
hacia mucho que no salian juntos, ambos estaban emocionados, sin embargo no decian nada al respecto.  
Eren dijo que era una sorpresa, lo que le preocupaba al azabache, conociendo a Eren era capas de ir a Marte si fuera posible.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando Eren dijo que ya era hora.  
Ambos salieron y fueron al centro de la ciudad. Era epoca navideña, habia una gran fila para entrar a lo que parecia un auditorio.

-Levi, ponte esto.

El castaño le entrego un par de patines de hielo.

-Yo no, oi, por que no me dijiste que...

-Shh.

Callo al azabache con un beso y volvio a hablar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Sonrio y se adentro a la pista de hielo que los esperaba.  
El azabache no tuvo otra opción y accedio, a pesar no saber patinar, entro y se agarro de una pared que quedaba cercana, parecia un gato aferrándose para no caer al agua, levanto la mirada y vio que Eren se deslizaba sin problema, como si fuera algo simple, algo natural, se acerco y tomo la mano del azabache y lo jalo hacia si.  
De manera torpe se mantenía de pie en el hielo, cuando el castaño se percato de que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como hacerlo, tomo sus manos y lentamente lo jalo hacia el mientras retrocedia, Levi se sentia torpe, sin embargo, la cara de Eren le daba confianza para creer en el, poco a poco accedio a la invitacion de Eren.

-Voy a soltarte.

-NO, ¡no! ¡NO! ... ¡Eren!

El castaño se alejo unos cuantos metros con las manos extendidas, el azabache no sabia que hacer, se sentia desesperado al ver como las manos de Eren se alejaban, deslizo un pie seguido del otro, despues del primer intento lo volvio a hacer, pero esta vez con mas velocidad, fue tanta que cocho con Eren y fueron a caer al piso.  
Sus caras quedaron muy cercanas, la cara de Levi era de miedo y a la vez de alivio.

-Maldito imbecil!

abrazo al castaño de cuello y no lo solto hasta que tuvieron que levantarse.

-Lo lograste.

Despues de ese momento, ambos patinaron juntos, con las manos entrelazadas.  
Habia olvidado por completo su cumpleaños, nunca lo habia celebrado de esa manera, en sus cumpleaños no sonreia, algo natural en el. Esa noche, fue capaz de reir.  
Después de ese bonito momento, regresaron a casa.  
Eren y el azabache decidieron que cuando vivieran juntos no seria en sus anteriores casas, buscaron un departamento cómodo para ambos. Decidieron dejar sus pasados, ya que no sabia nada acerca de ellos, a veces le llegaban postales a Eren, pero realmente no les daba importancia.

A pesar de ser poco tiempo, sentían que se conocían mutuamente.  
Mientras conducían mantuvieron una platica;

-Crees en la reencarnación?

-Es como creer en un Dios.

-Comenze a considerarlo cuando te conoci, siento que me enamore de ti no solo ahora, si no, toda las veces que estuve en la tierra. Levi, creo que estoy listo para decirlo.

-Decir que?

-Te amo Levi.

-Yo...

-No es necesario que respondas, yo, yo lo dije por que lo siento ahora, sin presiones.

El azabache salto sobre Eren escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que se podia transmitir el ritmo a su compañero. El mas bajo susurro.

-Yo tambien. Eren, estoy feliz.

El castaño sintio tanta felicidad que su corazon apenas reconstruido comenzo a latir con fuerza y emocion, sus ojos brillaron mas que antes, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
El castaño se abalanzo sobre el azabache cayendo sobre el menor y le dio un beso que fue correspondido por el par de labios.

Evitando dejarse llevar por sus impulsos le dedico diferentes sonrisas al azabache y este respondía cada una de ellas

 _¿por que tu? ¿como fue que llegamos a esto? ¿Sera verdad lo que dices? ¿nací para ti? Solo tengo algo claro, al ver esa sonrisa de imbecil que solo tu sabes poner, me contagias tu alegría, maldita sea mocoso, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! ... No se como decirlo, si tan solo, Tch, no me mires, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, es lo peor._

Miles y miles de palabras abundaban en la mente del azabache.

-Tch

-Estas molesto?

-No.

Habían llegado a su destino, Levi corrió de inmediato y encendió las luces, de inmediato vio la sorpresa que esperaba ahí.  
Debajo de su árbol lleno de luz, habían regalos de todos los tamaños y colores, cuando era niño, su familia no acostumbraba a celebrar con regalos,  
de hecho, no celebraban nada, mucho menos cumpleaños y navidades.  
El azabache con una sonrisa se acerco a las cajas para escoger una, todas tenían una etiqueta con su nombre, excepto una, era pequeña, un cuadro pequeño color negro, busco una etiqueta pero no encontró nada.

-Wow, esa no la habrás aun.

-Oi, dame eso, es mío.

-No, no lo es, abre los demás, iré por algo a la cocina.

Eren fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y cuando volvió todos los papeles que envolvían las cajas ya estaban regadas en el piso.

-Mira Eren, es un pequeño osito de peluche, se parece a ti, es castaño, tiene ojos verdes y ... Perdón, que tienes ahí?

-Lo hice para ti.

El castaño mostró un pastel muy llamativo y colorido. Levi levanto una ceja, lo tomo en sus manos y de inmediato enterró la cara en el.

-Esta rico.

Eren corrió por pañuelos y limpio la cara de Levi, pero este de inmediato fue a lavarse la cara, no soportaba sentir el dulce en la cara.

-Entonces..

-Qué?

-No me piensas decir que había en la caja que me arrebataste?

-ahhh, eso, quieres más pastel?

-Eren...

-No se de que hablas.

El azabache metió la mano en el bolsillo de Eren y ahí estaba tan mencionada caja.

-La ultima vez que lo intente me engañaron en mi casa.

-La ultima vez que acepte termine en el piso y golpeado

-Pero, no nos impide intentarlo.

-De verdad?

El azabache levanto los hombros y le devolvió la caja a Eren, este la tomo, beso al castaño.

-Prefiero hacerlo frente a todos, esta bien?

-Como guste señor Jaeger.

El castaño tomo las manos del azabache y planto un beso en ellas.

* * *

 **El mejor cumpleaños uwu  
** **(en mi mente si) :'v bueno, la verdad, estos capítulos son cortos,  
** **sólo el 7 y el 8 quiero hacer más largo el de mañana y el de pasado, ya que son los ultimo  
** **uwu bueno, que tengan dulces sueños :33**


	9. La loca

**Hola, Shh! Lean .3. abajo explico...**

* * *

era una mañana tranquila, como las demas, Eren se desperto temprano para ir al trabajo, como siempre Levi, se levanto con el para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y darle un beso deseandole el mejor día.  
Cerro la puerta y se dirijio a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, pero tocaron el timbre.

-ahora que olvidaste?

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con una chica más alta que el, cabello castaño, ojos cafe y con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¡Levi!

la chica se abalanzo sobre el mas bajo frotando su mejilla con su cabello.

-Sueltame rara! ¡Hanji!

Ambos entraron a la casa.

-Cuanto tiempo hermanito, he estado muy al pendiente de ti, se lo que paso con Erwin.

-Acosadora de mierda.

-Jajaja, tan encantador como siempre. Y dime, ¿como lo conosiste?

-C-conocer... que?

El azabache se sonrojo y desvio la mirada, sabia de quien hablaba la chica. Pero no sabia como explicarlo, en realidad, conocio a Eren por las infelidades de Erwin con Mike.

-Entiendo, entonces, esperare a que llegue para conocerlo y preguntarle yo misma.

-No seas entrometida cuatro ojos!

-Ne. Levi, juguemos a algo.

-Tch, ya estas grande para eso.

El azabache camino fastidado por toda la casa buscando alejarse de la castaña.  
Pero la castaña se las arreglaba para estar siempre con el y tratar de hablar de temas infantiles y extraños.

Eran ya las 5:00 de la tarde, para Levi eran meses, al fin llego la hora en la que Eren estaria en casa, por fin terminaria el martirio del azabache.

Levi se sento frente a la puerta, hanji corria por toda la casa, los ojos del azabache se concentraron en la puerta.  
Se escucharon las llaves entrar en la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron y se cruzo de brazos, esta vez, Hanji picaba las mejillas del mas bajo.

-Estoy en cas...

-EREEEEEEEN!

Corrio el azabache y brinco sobre el castaño, atras de el venia la chica que tambien abrazo al castaño.

-Eren, es un gusto!

extendio la mano y mostro una sonrisa divertida. El castaño tenia las manos ocupadas cargando al menor, lo bajo y le respondio el saludo con la misma sonrisa, el mas bajo cruzo los brazos.

-Tch, no te dejes engañar, esta loca.

Hanji camino hasta el azabache y apreto sus mejillas mientras sonreia.

-Mi hermano y yo solemos llevarnos muy bien, no es asi levi?

-Hermanos!? Levi! tienes una hermana mayor!?

Abrio los ojos y miro de arriba abajo a Hanji. La chica hizo lo mismo con el castaño.

-Lindo cabello.

-Lindas gafas.

Ambos giraban sobre si, asimilando el tipo de persona que podrian ser.  
Mientras tanto el mas bajo se encontraba fastidiado, no sabia que hacer o decir para que dejaran de mirarse como un par de perros.

-Oi! ... ¡Eren! ... ¡Hanji!  
-Tch.

Levanto los brazos haciendo señas para que lo miraran. Pero no funciono. En un intento desesperado, respiro profundo, miro al frente y comenzo un tipo de baile extraño.

Ambos chicos miraron al mas bajo poniendo cara de terror.

-Levi?...

-ahora que tengo su atencion, dejeme presentarlos como se debe... Eren ella es la loca de mi hermana mayor Hanji, Hanji el es Eren el mocoso que me hace feliz.

Poco tiempo despues, los 3 ya se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de un cafe que Eren habia preparado, hablando de los planes de todos y el por que no sabia Eren de la familia de Levi, y como es que Hanji, sabia tanto de ellos dos.

-Nunca estuve lejos en realidad.

-Acosadora.

-H..Hanji, se hace tarde.

-Ah, cierto, planeo quedarme, les molesta?

-Si, lar...

-P..para nada, puedes quedarte.

-EREN.

-Levi, es tu hermana.

La sonrisa tenebrosa se hizo presente en la cara de la chica, cruzo los abrazos y sus ojos brillaron aun mas. Tenia un plan para esa noche.  
Ambos chicos fueron a su habitacion, se pusieron la pijama (en realidad la pijama consistia en unas bermudas, sin camisa y nada mas) en la puerta estaba la chica, reargada mirando a ambos con seguridad.

-Chicos, quiero que no se incomoden por mi, no sean discretos, pueden hacer el ruido que quieran.

-LAARGOOO!

Levi lanzo una almuhada a la cara de la chica. Se metio en la cama y se cubrio por completo. Eren se acosto atras de el y beso su mejilla.

-Entonces, no tenemos que ser discretos...

-Eren, no.

-Por que?

Se acerco mas dejando besos en el cuello del azabache, este sonrojo y solto un suave gemido.  
Lo que no sabian es que atras de la puerta se encontraba Hanji casi babeando de la emocion Eren procedio, acariciando cada centimetro de su cuerpo.

-E..Eren, detente, Hanji va a...  
Fue interrumpido por un beso de Eren. El castaño lo sabia perfectamente.

-Hanji, necesitamos privacidad.

Dijo el castaño mirando la puerta, efectivamente, la chica se asomo sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Perdon, no pude evitarlo. Es que... OMG!

-Hanji!

El azabache corrio y cerro la puerta recargandose en ella y soltando un gran suspiro llevandoce los dedos a la frente, como es que se habia enrededado con su hermana? como fue que llego? En fin, su cabeza no podria soportar mas, abrazo a Eren ya recostados, el aroma de Eren le hacia sentir de buen humor, cerro los ojos y trato de sonreir.  
Eren acaricio su cabello y dejo un beso en su frente, tambien cerro los ojos y así se quedaron dormidos.  
Por el otro lado, Hanji daba vueltas en su cama tratando de imaginar que poses y que clase de gemidos emanaban ambos, se preguntaba si Eren se corria rapido, no aguantaba la ansiedad de saberlo. Se levanto cautelosamente y camino de puntas hasta la habitacion, abrio la puerta y la sorpresa fue que, ambos ya estaban dormidos, aun asi, la escena no dejo de ser mala, ver a los dos chicos acurrucados y dormidos, fue como un premio de conosolacion, saco el celular y tomo cuantas fotos pudo, desde todos los angulos, finalmente puso una de tantas como fondo de pantalla.

A la mañana siguiente, los 3 se encontraban en el comedor, los 3 con el desayuno que Eren preparo, se encontraban en total silencio, Hanji no dijo nada, solo miraba a ambos con el rostro sonrojado y una gran sonrisa, no dejaba mirar su telefono celular, Eren y Levi se miraban preguntandose que le pasaba a la castaña, no prestaron mucha atencion, a pesar de todo, era una chica extraña.

Eren descansaria, por lo que no se preocupo en darse prisa, cuando Levi termino se levanto, recojio su plato y beso a Eren en la boca. La castaña casi se cae de la silla por el derrame nazal que tuvo en el instante.

-Ne, Eren.

-Dime.

-Cuantas veces lo han hecho?

El chico se sonrojo y procedio a llevarse un bocado a la boca evitando responder.

-Cuantas veces se me da la gana.

contesto el azabache.

-Y supongo que tu vas abajo.

-Cuatro ojos de mierda, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Sip, ire a buscar una vivienda cerca, quiero ser vecina de la familia Jaeger.

Eren escupio el cafe, y mostro su sonrisa de idiota. las ultimas 3 palabras que dijo le gustaron bastante.  
La castaña se alisto para salir, dijo que no tardaria mas de 3 horas en volver.  
Salio con una mirada perversa, que tramaba? quien sabe.  
Levi cerro, solto un suspiro y camino hacia su querido Eren que estaba sobre el sillon, el azabache se sento en las piernas de Eren y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Ya que la loca se fue, podemos hacerlo.

Eren puso sus manos sobre sus piernas, y lo volvio a besar con una sonrisa.

-Como ordene heichou.

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentirse calientes, ambos se mostraban sonrojados, Eren cargo a Levi y lo llevo hasta la habitacion, lo tiro sobre la cama y se puso sobre el, comenzo a dejar besos en su torso, deslizo su lengua sobre el, Levi jadeante jalo a Eren para besarlo, conforme alargaban el beso el azabache se levantaba para finalmente quedar sobre Eren, hizo lo mismo que el, lentamente bajo las bermudas del castaño, y beso su abdomen, le dedico una mirada a Eren y procedio a bajar tambien su ropa interior, con la mano masturbo un poco al castaño, para despues comenzar con la lengua, Eren no soporto y solto un gemido.  
Levi se llevo el miembro de Eren a la boca, jugo con el, y continuo dandole tanto placer como pudiera.

-Le..Levi..Ah

El castaño puso sus manos a las orillas de la cama, se escuchaban claramente los rasguños de este al recibir el placer que tanto le enloquecía, solo Levi tenia ese toque que le hacia llegar al orgasmo tan fácilmente.

-Me... vendré, en tu boca... Ngh.

El azabache saco el miembro de Eren de su boca, mientras se acercaba a los labios del castaño continuaba masturbandolo.

-Ahhh.

El pelinegro se acerco a los labios de Eren, de inmediato el castaño los tomo con los dientes y los mordió mientras se venia en la mano del azabache.  
El mas bajo se dejo caer sobre el castaño y lo abrazo, susurrando al oído de Eren.

-Usted, no es el único que puede dominar, señor Jaeger.

Eren aun tenia la voz agitada por lo que no dijo nada solo acento con la cabeza y una sonrisa.  
Ambos se levantaron y limpiaron el desorden de la habitación para que la entrometida de Hanji no sospechara, se dieron un baño juntos y volvieron a la sala para disfrutar del resto de la tarde.

Aproximadamente 40 minutos después el timbre sonó repetidamente. Era Hanji.

-Como te fue?

pregunto el castaño.

-Bien. Ahora si me disculpan debo hacer algo.

-O-kay.

La castaña camino hacia las habitaciones, sin que la vieran entro al cuarto de los dos chicos, movió algunas cosas que habían en una mesa con un monto de libros, miro a su alrededor y de en medio de todo el montón, saco una cámara que daba hacia la cama.  
Salio de inmediato, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la sala.

-Me voy.

-en serio!?

-Al fin, largo!

-Si, a unas cuantas casas encontré donde puedo quedarme. Así que, Bye bye

Salio de inmediato, y se fue a su casa "nueva" en realidad ya llevaba tiempo ahí, todo fue un plan para poder satisfacer sus fantasías fujoshis.  
Llegando a su casa preparo palomitas, ordeno pizza, arreglo un montón de dulces y un montón de helado, conecto su cámara a la pantalla de 80 pulgadas... Pocos minutos después, la hemorragia en el rostro de Hanji era imparable.

(Semanas después)

Fue un fin de semana... Donde Eren, por fin, se animo a decir lo que tanto quería decir.

-Levi, quiero... am, yo Eren te pido a ti que...

La voz se le iba, se sentía nervioso , a punto de explotar.

-Vamos mocoso, dame el jodido anillo.

-Etto...

Le puso el anillo a Levi, el año que guardo tantos años, el que tenia todos sus sueños y esperanzas de ser feliz.

-Y?

-Te, tecasariasconmigo!?

-Tch, acepto.

El castaño se levanto, por que estaba arrodillado y abrazo con fuerza al azabache, casi le rompe la columna pero disminuyo la fuerza, beso a Levi y lo miro con una gran sonrisa mientras sontenias sus manos.

-Te amo, Levi Jaeger.

El azabache sonrió y dijo

-Yo, yo tambien te amo. 

* * *

**El sexo oral es bueno para las fujoshis uwu  
Bueno, después de todo no estaba muerta :v  
** **Hola papus y papas u3u Perdooooooooon T^T  
** **Tengo el capitulo desde hace como 3 días, pero no lo subí por que no tuve tiempo unu  
** **El otro día (anoche xd) alcance a leer comentariush kawaiis que me han dejado  
** **Me tiro al piso, rode y llore xD literal, hicieron feliz a mi kokoro gay, en serio gracias por el animo que me dieron y demàs :'33  
** **Mi gay alma gay y yo estamos felices de poder satisfacer sus ojos con una lectura, que por lo que me dicen, les entretiene, para mi es como muy sdngdfklhnkljhnkldfgkdl /u/  
** **Voy a procurar subir mañana el ultimo capitulo de este pequeño fic que hice con amors para todos y cada uno 3  
** **Nos leeremos despues, les hamuuuuuu :'33**


	10. comenzando lo que siempre estuvo destina

****

**Hey, gente! que tal? :3  
Bueno, este es el ultimo, el finale de la historie unu  
Disfrútenlo, y perdón por la tardanza, pero el trafico me hacia llegar tarde a cas tenia que hacer tareas y cosas así unu**

* * *

 ** _capitulo 10: "Comenzando lo que siempre estuvo destinado"_**

 **(3 meses para la boda)**  
los preparativos de la boda ya estaban casi listos.

La noticia se difundió rápidamente, todos los amigos, familiares y hasta vecinos asistirían a la boda de los enamorados.

La pequeña Historia dijo que quería usar un lindo vestido y lazar flores por donde caminara su tío Levi, se le concedió el deseo de serlo.  
Mikasa y Conny se encargarían del festín y el pastel.  
Armin seria el padrino de anillos, Hanji y Sasha serian damas de honor, al igual que Petra, la mejor amiga de Levi desde la secundaria, todo seria al aire libre, en un hermoso jardín, debajo  
de un gran árbol, de noche, acompañado de luz en pantallas chinas, velas, y luciérnagas que tambien serian testigos de la unión entre ellos dos.

-Como te sientes?

pregunto el rubio con el manos libres mientras conducía, (conversaban por teléfono)

-Me siento bien, estoy feliz.

-Y no estas nervioso?

-Por que estarlo? Por fin haremos nuestro cometido, ser felices, juntos.

-Me alegra Eren, ¡Historia, siéntate bien! ahh, debo colgar, Historia esta por saltar de la ventana, bye ¡NO¡ !HIJA!

El castaño colgó y volteo a ver a Levi, que veía las invitaciones encantado.  
 _  
_-Nosotros, unidos, matrimonio, Levi, Yo, siempre, ¡ASDFGHJKLÑ! kya kya.

Se dio un par de bofetadas y entro para ayudar con el resto al azabache.

 **(7 días para la boda. )**

Faltaban pocos días, Eren comenzó con los nerviosos, a diferencia del azabache, esta era la primera vez que se casaba, no sabia ni cual seria su reacción al ver a Levi vestido de blanco caminando del brazo de su padre.  
Apenas había conocido una noche anterior a Kenny.

-Como te sientes?

Pregunto Mikasa que caminaba con Eren para buscar un traje para la boda.

-E..estoy, b..bi..bien, por que estaría mal?

-Estas nervioso, tranquilízate, no cosa del otro mundo, solo lo veras entrar, mientras camina hacia ti. Entonces su padre te dirá algo cursi y ridículo, tomaras su mano, el tipo ese dirá las palabras, ambos dirán acepto y enfrente de todos se besaran. Dime, no es lindo? ... Eren? ¡EREN! ¡EREEEENNNN!

Cuando volteo a su lado el castaño ya no estaba con ella, regreso por el mismo camino y ahí estaba. Estaba tan distraído que perdió de vista a Mikasa.

-Mikasa! no estamos jugando a escondernos, esto serio.

 **(Una noche antes de la boda)**

En la cama Eren daba vueltas y vueltas, parecía pelear con la almohada. Estaba solo, Levi tuvo una despedida, Eren tambien tendría una, pero decidió rechazarla.  
Lo negaba, pero los nervios no lo dejaban estar en paz.

-Que estará haciendo? ¿se estará divirtiendo? ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si las chicas se ponen salvajes, se embriagan e intentan violarlo? ¿y si shasha enloquece e intenta comercelo? Naah. No son capaces.

Se dio vuelta, se cubrió la cara con la cobija y se quedo quieto un momento, de pronto el castaño dio un salto.

-LEEEVIII!

Tomo el celular y lo miro un momento.

-Que hago? Le llamo? pero... no quiero molestar, yo.. AHH!

Por primera vez, odiaba su celular.  
Finalmente se decidió y marco, escucho timbrar el celular, seguido de la dulce voz de la operadora.  
Volvió a intentarlo y lo mismo. Entonces comenzó enviar mensajes tras mensajes.

-Woah, no contesta!

Salio de la casa en pijama y en pantuflas con forma de garras, se supone que la fiesta seria en casa de Mikasa.  
Encendió el auto y se fue, a unos cuantos metros de llegar freno dramáticamente.

-Y si estoy exagerando? No contesta por que la música debe estar muy fuerte, música? Entonces, habrán contratado bailarines exóticos...

Miro al frente mientras se mordía las uñas. En su mente las imágenes de el bailarín erótico sobre Levi le hicieron sentir escalofrió.  
piso con mas fuerza el acelerador llegando en pocos minutos.  
Toco la puerta pero nadie habría, todo estaba en silencio. Se preocupo aun mas y abrió la puerta, camino hacia la sala de estar, ahí estaban ellas y el, todas, incluyendo a Levi, tenían puesta una mascarilla. Busco con la mirada al azabache, estaba recostado con unos pepinillos en la cara. Corrió hasta el y se paro enfrente con los brazos extendidos.

-¡No se comerán a mi Levi!

-¿Qué? ...

-Eren? Que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en tu despedida.

El castaño tomo al azabache en sus brazos y lo aferraba a el. Miraba a todas con sospecha, sobre todo a Shasha.  
Ignoro por completo las palabras de las chicas.

-Y? donde están?

-Quienes?

-Los bailarines con poca ropa! No se hagan las inocentes!

-... JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Eren.

-Si Levi?

-Los bailarines ya se han ido, cumplieron con quitarse toda la ropa y seducirnos.

miro a las chicas y les guiño un ojo. Petra entendió de inmediato y dijo.

-Oh, si, si, que cueerrpoo!

-Uf, Eren y los demás no son nada comparados con esos chicos.

Siguió sasha ...

-Y no te imaginas las poses que uso..

Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa, de inmediato Eren las miro a todas en completo silencio mientras se tiraba en el sillón donde posaba Levi..

-Poses? Bailarín? ¿Sexys? Mikasa tu no mentirías, dime...

-Todo lo que dicen es verdad, Eren.

-Oh noo.

El castaño se tiro al piso y abrazo sus piernas.

-JAJAJAJAJA

se soltaron todas a carcajadas.

-Eren.

-Que?

El azabache levanto al castaño, mirándolo a los ojos y lo beso frente a todas.

-Inocente e idiota.

Ya que estaba ahí aprovecharon para que confesaran cosas, como si de una pijamada de chicas se tratara.  
Después de burlarse un rato del castaño cada quien se fue a su casa para prepararse, pues seria un día importante, Eren y Levi se fueron.  
Como siempre el azabache miraba hacia la ventana, de pronto agacho la mirada y se soltó a carcajadas.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Que tan imaginativo eres. Pensar que me estaban comiendo, que había bailarines exóticos, que habían hecho algo indebido y luego creer todo lo que dijimos. estúpido inocente inseguro. Pero, debo admitir que fue demasiado tierno, ver tu cara de preocupación. Jaja.

-No te rías, no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer las mujeres.

Llegaron a casa y se acostaron, pues ya era tarde, era cuestión de horas para que todo comenzará.

 **(Alrededor de 5 horas para la boda)**

Cuando el azabache despertó dejo una nota a Eren que decía.

 _Eren, voy a casa de Petra, me alistaré allá.  
_ _Recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita importante,  
no olvides vestirte bien, mas te vale que me dejes sorprendido.  
_ _Te amo Eren.  
_ _-Levi_

Eren despertó unas horas después, pero el zoofito ya no estaba.

-Cita importante? ... am ... ¡LA BODA!

Corrió por el teléfono y le llamo a Armin

-Diga.

-Armin, ayúdame!

-Pero yo estoy alistando aquí... ]

-Acabo de despertar!

-EHHH!? voy para allá..

Casi una hora más tarde, llego Armin. Eren estaba casi listo, pero tenia un problema.

-No se usar una corbata!

Armin corrió y le acomodo la corbata color marrón que hacia del traje beige algo elegante.

-Armin.

-Dime.

-Dame un consejo, que no debo hacer.

-Bueno, para empezar, no llores, se cortes con sus familiares, dile a Levi que se ve bien, procura no equivocarte cuando intercambien votos, ya sabes, lo básico.

-Gracias amigo.

-Nos quedan 50 minutos para llegar, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Tio Eren.

-dime, historia.

-Te ves muy guapo.

-Gracias pequeña.

Eren mostró una sonrisa de felicidad y nervios.  
Se dirigieron al gran evento, la entrada era adornada por dos grandes floreros con flores llamativas y coloridas.  
Las mesas estaban en forma de media luna, en medio estaba la de Eren y Levi. Todo estaba como lo habían imaginado. Todo parecía perfecto.

(Mientras tanto, con Levi)

-Petra.

-Dime.

-Estoy nervioso.

-Que? el gran Levi con nervios?

-Tch...

-Puede que no sea tu primer boda, pero, quizas, es la primera vez que sientes algo así por alguien, no?

-A que te refieres?

-Puede que con Eren, te enamoraras de verdad.

Termino los últimos detalles para que el azabache quedará listo, se miro al espejo, atrás de el, Petra le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Enamorarme de verdad?

-Pensaste que con smith si, pero, al parecer no fue así.

-Ya entiendo.

 _ **(Finalmente llego el momento) ...**_

Ya todos estaban listos, esperaban de pie la entrada, Eren esperaba frente al altar temblando de nervios y manteniendo su sonrisa.  
En la entrada se veia a un hombre con sombrero negro, canosos y con cara de poco amigos, sostenía a su hijo del brazo, que era cubierto por un velo blanco, enfrente de ellos dos caminaba la pequeña historia con su canasta de flores.  
Levi se sentía muy nervioso, en sus mejillas se matizaba un rojo, sus ojos parecían que estaba apunto de llorar.  
Finalmente llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Eren, Kenny le dio la mano del azabache al castaño, no sin antes decir las palabras cursis y dramáticas que menciono anteriormente Mikasa.

-Cuida bien de el, amalo, si lo haces llorar yo mismo, con mis manos, te sacare esos verdes ojos, y te haré llorar mientras yo disfruto castrarte, entendiste?

Eren trago saliva y tomo la mano de Levi.

-E...ent.. entiendo, y gracias, por darme mi razon de ser.

Llego el momento en el que tenia que levantar el velo, en cuanto lo hizo, vio el rostro del zoofito sonrojado y a la vez emocionado, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, ambos se miraron por un momento y entendieron lo que sentían en ese instante, la felicidad abundaba en ellos.

La ceremonia inicio , todos miraban a la pareja, Grisha y Carla tambien asistieron, la verdad es que no sabían que con quien se iba a casar era un chico, al principio Carla estuvo apunto de desmayarse, pero Grisha le hizo entender que si Eren era feliz así, entonces tendría que aceptarlo.

Todo iba perfecto, como una ceremonia normal, llego el momento de los votos, Armin entrego los anillos.  
Un nudo se hizo en el estomago de Levi. Se lleno de miedo. Eren tenia un nudo en la garganta, las palabras no salían tan fácilmente, cerro los ojos, tomo las manos del azabache y recordó todo, cuando se conocieron, cuando se escaparon un rato del mal en sus casas, su primer beso, navidad, cumpleaños, citas, todo.

-Levi, quiero cuidar de ti, pero, soy tonto, así que, te pido que, cuides de mi, a cambio, te daré el amor que hay en mi corazón para ti, gracias por los momentos juntos, por estos años contigo, quisiera que tengamos muchos mas así. Como una familia, me encantaria pasar todos los días, todo el día a tu lado, amor mio, aquí, ahora, te entrego mi corazón, mi vida, todo lo que tengo te lo doy, por que yo con tu mirar me es suficiente para vivir. Te amo de verdad, te amo. Y estoy seguro de que tu y yo podremos ser capaces de salir adelante, podremos sonreir después de llorar. Podremos amarnos después de pelear. A partir de ahora, estoy en tus manos. Y tu en mi corazón.

Posaron los anillos en ambos dedos, era un anillo dorado con los nombres grabados seguido de un signo curioso, pero le daba un detalle lindo.  
Ambas sonrisas se mostraron.

-Nada mal...

Susurro Kenny mientras limpiaba una pequeña lagrima.

Hanji no paraba de tomar fotos, aprovecho al ver a su padre así y le tomo cuantas fotos pudo.

Después fue turno del azabache, como es de conocerse, no hubo mucho que decir.

-Eren, me entrego a ti como símbolo de mi amor, blablabla, el punto es que yo Rivaille te doy mis sentimientos que están en mi corazón. A partir de ahora y siempre, tu y yo, estaremos unidos, así que estaré para ti y tu para mi, en las buenas y en las malas.

Siguieron las palabras, del acepto, y finalmente, el sello, un beso.

El azabache cerro los ojos al igual que Eren e hicieron oficial el momento.

Hanji una vez más apareció con su camara y tomo cuantas pudo del beso, Levi se percato de esto, pero no dejo nada en su momento

-PAPAAAAÁ! Quiero un novio y casarme con el, que sea tan guapo como mis tíos!

-Historia, aun eres pequeña.

-Calla papá, ya estoy grande!

Después del rato todos fueron a celebrar, se sirvo el banquete, todos felicitaban a la cocinera que fue Mikasa, en la pista se lucían Petra y Auruo.  
Historia no se despegaba de Levi y Eren.  
En cuanto ellos, no dejaban de celebrar, hablaron con sus padres, Eren con Kenny y Levi con Carla y Grisha.  
todo parecía normal. La única que no quería aceptarlo era Carla, sin embargo no decía nada malo, sabia que Eren y Grisha terminarían por enojarse con ella y era lo que menos quería.

-Hey! hermano! Aquí estas.

Tomo del hombro al azabache con un brazo y con el otro agarro de la cintura a Eren.

-Tengo buenas noticias, tome fotos por montón, o sea que abra recuerdos sin limite, Yajuu!

-Quiero esa ultima foto...

-Cual?

-No te hagas la retrasada, tu sabes cual.

-Ahhh... No lo creo, esa es mía.

Levi apretujo los cachetes de la castaña

-Dámela, maldita cuatro ojos!

Eren intento separarlos, pero el azabache aprovecho y se subió en la espalda del castaño para seguir torturando a la chica.

mientras Levi y Hanji peleaban por las fotos en su bolsillo Eren aprovecho para tomar la que el azabache quería, cargo a Levi y se lo llevo lejos, mientras el menor intentaba alcanzar a su hermana con la mano y con la otra lo golpeaba en la espalda a su esposo. Lo llevo hasta un lugar tranquilo y solitario, con vista a un lago con luces muy bajas.

-Oi, bájame. Tch.. Eren.

El castaño obedeció, lo bajo, metió la mano al bolsillo y le entrego la fotografía

(mientras tanto Hanji)

-Mi foto! MI FOOTO! NO!

Se tiro a la pista donde estaban todos, e intervino el baile de Petra y Auruo.

(regresando con Eren y Levi)

-Sabes por que me interesa esta foto?

-No, por que?

-Por que -Le mostró la foto- Estoy sonrojado.

El castaño sonrió y beso la frente del azabache.

-Levi, estoy feliz, mucho, demasiado. No creí que llegaría este día. Levi, Te amo.

El azabache se escondía atrás de su fotografía, Eren la quito de su rostro, y vio que estaba sonrojado.

-De nuevo estas ruborizado.

-Cállate mierda. continua diciendo cosas lindas.

-A donde quieres ir de luna de miel?

-oh, no habia pensado en ello.

-El mar

-No, que asco.

-París?

-No, muy típico.

-Alemania? Europa? Canadá?

-No, no, no.

-Entonces?

-No se, no me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo.

El azabache avanzo un poco y se dejo abrazar por los brazos del mas alto mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de este.

Las fiesta finalmente termino, todos se despedían y felicitaban a la pareja, Hanji le rogó a Levi y a Eren para que le devolvieran su foto, pero jamas seria así.

Armin dijo que volvería a Alemania, la pequeña historia comenzaría sus estudios allá, los padres de Eren se fueron con el, felicitaron a su hijo y a su hierno.

Kenny tambien se despidió deseando lo mejor.

Finalmente quedaron solos, con las maletas listas y el automóvil encendido.

Ambos se fueron y partieron. La propuesta para el viaje fue conocer la mayoría de países que les fuera posible, para su primer noche fueron no muy lejos, en realidad a unas cuantas ciudades.

Jaeger lo tenia listo, planeado, seria su primer noche como esposos y tenia que ser especial.

La ultima habitación, con grandes ventanales y una vista que dejaria fascinado a cualquiera era donde Eren y Levi, se amarían después del matrimonio.

Después de unos cuantos juegos y brindar se prepararon para su gran momento. Levi se dio una ducha antes de, Eren arreglaba detalles, como, apagar las luces, dejar solo lamparas pequeñas que hacían que la habitación tuviera poca luz, pero tambien visible, finalmente estaban ahí. Eren sentado sobre la cama que era adornada por cortinas blancas y Levi sobre el, mirando esos ojos dejándose seducir por ellos.

Ni Eren, ni Levi, dijeron algo, tan solo se dejaron llevar. Eren procedió con tocas el cuerpo marcado del azabache, deslizo la mano hasta encontrarse con su entrepierna, mientras deslizaba la mano lentamente hacia que el azabache se hiciera hacia atrás hasta quedar sobre el, Levi abrazo la cintura de Eren con las piernas mientras lo besaba y lo incitaba a continuar, sin embrago el castaño prefería ir mas lento.

Levi puso una mano sobre la mejilla del castaño y le dedico una sonrisa que aunque pareciera difícil, dedicaba todo su amor en ella.  
Eren procedió a responder a aquella sonrisa, tomo la mano del azabache y la entrelazo con la suya, el castaño se inclino hacia delante, haciendo saber al azabache que estaba listo para continuar, haciendo esto, Levi lo trajo hasta su labios. Acto seguido, Eren deslizo la lengua por el cuello y pecho del azabache, encontrándose finalmente con sus pezones, jugando con ellos hizo que se escuchara el primer gemido. Ya que ambos se encontraban desnudos fue mas facil para el castaño, metió un par de dedos en su boca y llevo uno por uno hasta los muslos del azabache como si de un piano se tratara, jugando en las partes sensibles de Levi ayudándose con sus labios llevo un dedo a la entrada del azabache, acaricio despacio e introdujo un dedo lentamente, al azabache se le escapo un gemido mientras mordía ligeramente sus labios. Lo movió dentro y comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente, poco a poco metió un segundo dedo, como anteriormente, soltó un gemido esta vez cerrando los ojos y aferrándose mas al castaño, finalmente se decidió por llevar los 3 dedos, introduciendolos con mas fuerza y velocidad, hizo el movimiento hasta que el azabache se acostumbro, entonces fue cuando se aventuro a introducirse en el, apretaron su mano mutuamente mientras Eren lo hacia, comenzó el placer orgasmico para ambos.  
De vez en cuando Eren hacia pausas, para evitar venirse, quería hacer mas intenso el asunto... El movimiento era tan fuerte, que se escuchaba por toda la habitacion, los gemidos de ambos no eran tampoco muy discretos, los vecinos pensarían dos cosas:

1- Es un ritual de psicópatas.  
2- Una pareja homosexual masoquista.

La verdad es que solo se trataba de una pareja dándose amor a su manera .

Unos minutos después, ni Eren ni Levi aguantarían mas, estaban ya en sus limites, sin embargo ninguno quería detenerse..

-AH...

Eren se vino de manera casi explosiva en el interior de Levi, ambos sintieron el orgasmo, el primero que tenían juntos, después de es, el castaño cayo sobre el hombro del azabache, cerro los ojos y antes de quedarse dormido susurro.

-Te amo, señor Levi Jaeger.

El azabache puso la mano en la nuca del castaño, tambien cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Eren.

Ambos chicos cayeron en sueño, era obvio, después del momento que acababan de tener, era de justificarse.

Después de unos días los jóvenes casados, cometieron su viaje deseado, América, Francia, Europa, Las indias, Egipto...  
Pasaron mas de 4 meses sin saber de ellos, de vez en cuando se contactaban con Hanji o Armin para reportar que se encontraban bien y que pronto volverían.  
Eren y Levi, recordarían siempre sus momentos juntos en esos lugares, claro, habían tomado centenares de fotografías, pero el recuerdo en el corazón era el mas importante.

-Cuando volvamos te tengo una sorpresa.

-Ah si? que es?

-Es una sorpresa amor.

-Tch.

Semanas después se encontraban de nuevo en su ciudad natal, Eren tenia un nuevo bronceado y Levi piel roja e irritada.  
Su automóvil se encontraba esperando con Hanji en la salida del aeropuerto.

-NEE! chicos!

Se encontraba desde lejos la pelirroja saludando como histérica.

-Hanji!

-Que hace aquí la loca?

-Es parte de la sorpresa.

-Eh?

Se acercaron a la chica de lentes, esta les entrego dos pares de llaves

-Todo esta listo.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, aun que, pensándolo bien...

-No.

-Okay.

La chica se fue de inmediato dando brincos y gritos de emoción, Levi la miraba con frialdas mientras se alejaba, se cruzo de brazos y miro a Eren.

-Y ahora?

-Sube al auto.

En lugar de ir a casa se desviaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, se detuvieron frente a un lugar que parecía un centro de adopción, precisamente eso era. Levi bajo del auto y miro boquiabierto a Eren, no lo podía creer, corrió hasta el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Después de hacerles unas preguntas y saber sus estados y cosas sobre valoradas de la pareja, se les dio acceso a conocer a los pequeños, ellos buscaban a uno que no pasara del año, Eren se quedo a atender mas asuntos con la secretaria, mientras Levi fue a las habitaciones.  
Poco a poco Levi se iba llenando de niños de edades menores. Para cuando Eren miro a Levi, llevaba a dos niños en cada pierna, uno en los hombros, uno en la espalda y tres cargando.

-Los quiero todos, son hermosos.

-Amor...

Los niños se fueron aburriendo y se fueron, mientras que a lo lejos, junto a una ventana, habían dos pequeños bebes de tan solo meses, estaban en una cuna, abrazados y jugando el uno con el otro, una niña de cabello rojo y ojos verdes y un niño de cabello claro y ojos grises.

Levi los cargo y de inmediato los pequeños le aceptaron las caricias, Eren se acerco y al ver a Levi con los bebes en los brazos corrió y lo abrazo, ambos se enamoraron de los pequeños. Definitivamente tenían que ser ellos, serian una hermosa familia, pensaron ambos.

Finalmente fueron al auto, y se fueron como una nueva familia, esa misma tarde, Eren y Levi fueron a comprar lo necesario para los bebes.

-Isabel, seras tu.

puso un dedo sobre la nariz de la pequeña que al escuchar la voz del azabache se emociono, al parecer tambien se había encariñado.

-Y Farlan sera usted...

hizo lo mismo con el pequeño de ojos grises. Tomo la manita de ambos y la puso en sus mejillas.

-Y yo soy su papi Levi, el grandulón de allá es su papi Eren.

El azabache sonrió y beso a ambos en las mejillas.

-Papá los ama.

Cargo a ambos y volteo la mirada, Eren estaba limpiando sus lagrimas con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermosa familia.

-Oi, no llores mocoso.

-Es que yo...

La familia de cuatro se abrazo dejando caer todas las cosas para los nuevos integrantes, mientras Levi metía las cosas al auto Eren cargaba con gusto a sus bebes y les daba besos repetidamente en la frente.

-Entonces, Isabel y Farlan.

-Si.

-Me gusta.

Se dirigieron a casa, pero esta vez Eren se desvió un poco.

-Olvidaste donde vivimos?

-Jaja, no.

-Pero era, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, vuelta, izquierda.

-No, ya no.

Se detuvieron en una casa el doble de grande que la que tenían antes, el castaño le entrego las nuevas llaves de la casa.

-Bueno, ya que somos mas, necesitaremos más espacio.

-Cuando planeaste todo esto?

-Hanji.

-Maldita mujer.

El corazón del azabache no soportaría otra sorpresa mas, ya lo tenia todo, una familia, casa, atención de su amando, amor, felicidad. Daría lo mejor para sus hijos y su esposo, por que los amaba, por que ahora eran todo para el.

-e..evi. papí.

-Isabel, Farlan!

-Kya! voy por la cámara.

Quizás después de todo, la felicidad si existe, si solo iba a durar un rato, seria el mejor rato del azabache, y lo disfrutaría todos los días.  
No se perdería por nada del mundo los pequeños logros de sus pequeños, o de las sonrisas de su esposo, tenia la esperanza de que esta vez, todo seria como eran sus expectativas, por que esta vez, estaba con el indicado, estaba el los brazos correctos, en el corazón que fue hecho para el. 

* * *

****

**¡FIN!  
** **Si, fue el final, espero que les gustará, lo que comencé como pasatiempo termino como amors /u/  
** **Gracias a mi hermana gay por siempre apoyarme :vv  
** **y a ustedes mis queridos patatos por seguir mi fic, y realmente espero que que les robara el kokoro, que les sacara mínimo una sonrisa y así :3  
Pasando a otros puntos, pienso o pensaba no se, subir 2 capítulos extra, uno donde se sepa que pashu con Erwin y Mike y otro dedicado a Jean y Marco, pero, seria después, ahora mismo estoy en crisis emocional debido a la escuela D: eeen fin, comenten que les parecería, ideas etc, etc. uY nos seguiremos leyendo, ahora voy a comenzar con las demás ideas :33  
**


	11. la familia Jaeger, parte 1

***mira sentada desde el centro de la habitación con una sandia en la mano***  
 **Hola .3.  
he vuelto creaturetas, si uwu, con un capitulo extra.  
Lo merecen mis queridos, es que son adorables .w. asdkljklgjklf!  
** **Mi hermana me informo que han estado compartiendo este Fic en redes sociales ;w;  
** **Eso conmueve a mi gay corazón, de verdad, muchas gracias.  
He tratado de escribir pero realmente no he podido, bueno si, pero no fic.  
Por cierto modifique un poquito el estilo de la historia,  
fue imprevisto la verdad, oh  
Tengo un proyecto que... -¡Cállate y déjanos leer!- \:v/  
** **Okay, eso lo platicare después xD En fin, gracias por seguir este fanfiction homosexual y  
** **espero que este capitulo les guste,  
espero mas comentarios, no se, quizas me anime a seguir una temporada dos 7u7...  
** **-¡Que te calles!-  
** **Nos leemos después. Chao /.w./**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo especial: "La familia Jaeger". (Parte 1)**_

Se acercaba una fecha muy importante, lo era para ambos padres y para un par de niños de 4 años...  
Ya cuatro años de esposos y padres, ya cuatro años de despertar y ver esa charola con el desayuno hecho en el mueble izquierdo de la cama, levantarse y ver la casa tan reluciente como a Rivaille le gusta, 4 años ya en los que papá Levi se levantaba y caminaba de puntitas para despertar con besos y abrazos a sus pequeños, realmente estaba enamorado de su familia.

Eren se dedico siempre a su familia, a buscar la manera de que nada les hiciera falta, casi siempre salia con ellos, conocieron diferentes lugares.  
Isabel, Farlan y Eren. Los 3 se sentían muy entusiasmados por el ya muy cercano cumpleaños de los niños...  
Ese día se supone que la familia Jaeger recibiría visitas por parte de la familia Arlet, la pequeña historia ya no era tan pequeña 8 años ya, que emoción para los pequeños ver a su "prima".  
También vendría la hermana mayor de Levi, el azabache seguía pensando que era una loca, Eren aun le temía y los niños la adoraban, sobre todo los dulces que siempre llevaba en el bolso de su abrigo.  
Hasta ahora todo marchaba bien, ese día Eren como siempre se fue a trabajar, no sin antes dejarle un detalle a su esposo para que lo viera al despertar y darle un beso a sus pequeños, esta vez quienes se levantaron y caminaron de puntas fueron los niños para despertar a su querido papá.  
Isabel ataco por el lado derecho mientras que Farlan subía sigilosamente por el lado izquierdo.

-1..2..3 ¡PAPÁ!

Ambos saltaron sobre Rivaille dándole el peor susto de su vida ademas de los besos y abrazos llenos de amor.

-Buenos días mis amores.

Levi procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, fingió quedarse dormido para después sorprender a los pequeños con cosquillas y besos por todas partes.  
El ambiente de felicidad se podía sentir con tan solo pisar el césped de esa casa.

-Hoy mi papá Eren llegara temprano.

dijo Farlan con emoción

-Si! hagamos algo para el... Un pastel.

Respondió Isabel.

-No.

Negó Levi

-¿Por qué no?

Dijeron los 2 en coro, Levi se llevo una mano a la cabeza, guardo silencio un momento y miro a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Que les parece si mejor le hacemos su postre favorito para la cena? a papá no deben darle pastel o se pondrá un poco alterado .

Recordó aquella vez que fue el primer cumpleaños de Eren con el, Rivaille se propuso cocinar un pastel, pero la verdad nunca se le dio eso de la repostería. Esa vez lo único que celebraron fue que la casa no terminara en llamas. Al parecer no supo medir el tiempo. Recordó la expresión de Eren al llegar y encontrarse con el tirado detrás del sillón esperando no morir. En realidad eso de que Eren se pone algo alterado era falso, solo lo dijo para no quedar como el idiota que no sabe hacer pasteles frente a sus hijos.  
Ya bien despiertos todos, bañados, casa limpia y sin nada mas que hacer decidieron ver una película en la sala mientras llegaba Eren, Levi se acomodo en el sillon mientras que Isabel y Farlan prefirieron acomodarse en el tapete con su tazón de palomitas a un lado, a pesar de ser pequeños tenían gustos peculiares y muy similares a los de Levi.

-¿Qué película veremos?

Pregunto Farlan con emoción.

-¡Una con mucha sangre y terror y acción!

Respondió Isabel mientras miraba a Levi.

-Me gusta.

Dijo el azabache.

Finalmente pusieron su película y se tiraron sin preocuparse de nada .  
30 minutos mas tarde el timbre sonó repetidas veces, se supone que Eren siempre llevaba sus llaves, pero era tan tonto que pudo haberlas olvidado. Se levanto del sillón sin molestar a los dos infantes y camino hasta la puerta.

-Eren, esas putas llaves no son de adorno.

-¿Señor Rivaille?

El azabache procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Dígame.

Era el oficial Hannes, que no venia precisamente a dar buenas noticias.

-El señor Jaeger a sufrido un accidente, me pidió personalmente que administrara que ustedes se encontraran bien.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Donde esta? ¿Qué le paso?

-En el hospital de la ciudad, un accidente automovilístico, no puedo decir que esta muy mal, pero tampoco que esta muy bien.

Sin pensarlo mas, Levi cargo a sus niños en ambos brazos, apago el televisor, tomo las llaves de su automóvil nuevo y se fue inmediatamente, sin ni siquiera despedirse del oficial, se dirigió al hospital a toda prisa.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Con tu padre.

Para beneficio de ellos el hospital no quedaba muy lejos, bajo a ambos niños que ya se encontraban con un poco de miedo al ver a Levi así, tan callado, serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Era claro que a papá no le pasaba nada bueno. En la entrada ambos escucharon a Levi mencionar el nombre de su papá.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo miedo...

Ambos pequeños con lagrimas en los ojos se abrazaron mientras veían a Levi, este al mirar tan inocentes miradas se agacho y abrazo a ambos infantes. Se mordió en labio inferior para evitar que las lagrimas entraran en contacto con las mejillas de sus hijos.

-Eren es muy estúpido para manejar, tuvo un accidente, pero no se preocupen, el esta bien, vamos ahora mismo por el, ¿De acuerdo?

-S..si.

Caminaron de la mano del azabache, miraban a su alrededor, era la primera vez que veían un lugar así en la vida real, casi siempre era en películas de ciencia ficción donde al terminar el pasillo un zombie les sorprendería. Pero esa su realidad, eso no iba a pasar; finalmente llegaron al segundo piso en la habitación 43 dudo en abrir, temía cual seria la reacción de Isabel y la de Farlan, temía cual seria su reacción, cual seria el estado de Eren, estaría consciente o inconsciente.  
Finalmente abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, el castaño sentado sobre la camilla mirando el piso, en cuanto escucho ambas voces gritar la palabra "papá" levanto la mirada y mostró una ligera sonrisa, al igual que un yeso en el brazo, vendas en el pecho y un parche en la frente.

-Isabel, Farlan, Amor.

-¿Qué te paso papá?

-No seas tonta Isabel, nos acaban de decir que fue por que es muy estúpido para manejar.

-Ahhh.

Levi se soltó a carcajadas al escucharlos decir eso, camino hasta su esposo y lo miro con los brazos con cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-Lo harás en el camino, los niños y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti, y tu huecito roto no va arruinar nada... Vamos niños, al auto.

Salieron del lugar, recibieron medicación e instrucciones por parte del medico. Mas o menos debía estar 1 mes bajo cuidados. La culpabilidad lo invadió al recordar que ya solo faltaban al rededor de 6 días para el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

Ya en el automóvil Levi se aseguro de que sus sillas estuvieran bien puestas y que se pusieran bien el cinturón.

-Eren...

-Es que, ese tipo se tenia que atravesar ...

-Papá.

-De verdad, yo conducía bien pero... ah, a quien engaño, Levi, recuerdas a...

-A...

-¿A Jean?

-Pues, lo he visto. Me intrigo tanto que no preste atención a la carretera, al mirar al frente de nuevo un muro estaba frente mía y ya no pude frenar.

-Jean, eh?

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, nadie sabia que decir, hasta que la curiosidad de Isabel se hizo presente.

-¿Quien es Jean?

-Es un tipo con cara de caballo que se encargo de hacer que tu padre se convirtiera en una mierda temporal, no es así amor?

-Si.. ¡Oye no! mierda no.

Los dos niños rieron a carcajadas, excepto ambos padres, era preocupante que "el" regresara, se supone que ellos se habían prometido no recordarlos mas, vivir en familia, como siempre quisieron, ser felices, como lo prometieron.  
Llegando a casa los niños corrieron para preparar la sorpresa de su padre, Rivaille ayudo a Eren a entrar a la casa aguantando las ganas de morderle el brazo roto, lo único que lo detenía es que sabia que si ponía un diente ahí, lo mas seguro es que lo perdería. Fueron directamente al comedor de la casa Eren y Rivaille se miraron a los ojos unos minutos, como si trataran de adivinar lo que pasa por su mente a través del iris de sus miradas, era obvio, por un lado el castaño estaba preocupado y asombrado, por el otro el azabache irritado y al igual que el otro preocupado, si Jean se había atrevido a regresar, que le hacia creer que Erwin no lo haría, justo cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían ir mejor aparece este tipo y le rompe el brazo a Eren.

-Si vuelves a verlo, ¿Qué harás?-

Dijo el azabache desviando la mirada y en tono preocupado. Eren con una mano alcanzo la mejilla de Rivaille y mientras la acariciaba dijo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ... Nada, y no es por que no pueda, si no que no quiero hacer nada con respecto a el. Tengo una familia, una maravillosa familia, un esposo al que amo, dos hermosos hijos que tambien ocupan un lugar importante en mi corazón, tal vez hoy cometí la estupidez de asombrarme demasiado, lo lamento, pero supongo que es normal tenerle miedo a alguien que alguna vez rompió tu corazón... Perdón por esto, pero prometo compensarlo, quiero que no se preocupen por nada mas que por el bien de nuestra familia, nuestra felicidad.

Rivaille escucho atento cada una de las palabras de Eren, tomo la mano de este que se encontraba ronzando ya medio labio del azabache y le dejo un beso en ella. Como respuesta a lo que dijo solo le puedo ofrecer una ligera sonrisa.  
Levi estaba convencido de que Eren los amaba, pero el regreso de Jean seguía siendo preocupante, no tanto por que fuera en busca de su esposo, si no, al grado que este llegaría, ahora su familia podía estar corriendo peligro...

 **/(Mientras tanto con Jean)/**

Jean buscaba desesperado las calles, caminaba sin detenerse, de vez en cuando subía de taxi en taxi, las ganas de llorar no se detenían, sin embargo trataba de evitarlo, ya había provocado el choque de alguien. Si, se sentía culpable, pero las ganas de salvar a Marco eran mayores, ya casi llegaba a la fecha limite, Marco llevaba alrededor de 10 días en manos de Erwin Smith, si de algo estaba seguro es que el no estaba siendo gentil con Marco, seguramente ahora le estaba aplicando algun tipo de tortura.  
El imaginar aquella escena hizo que Jean se sintiera mareado, se detuvo un momento junto a un local, de adentro se escucho un grito de una mujer que parecía histérica lo que lo altero un poco mas.

-¡LEVI ME VA A MATAR SI NO ENCUENTRA ESAS INVITACIONES!

Jean sintió un nudo en el estomago al escuchar ese nombre, estaba casi seguro de que Erwin había mencionado alguna vez a un tal "Levi Rivaille", decidió entrar sin alterar mas a nadie.

El hombre que atendía de manera nerviosa buscaba aquellas invitaciones que habían mandado a hacer, una mujer de lentes observaba de forma acosadora a este.

-C...creo que las encontré... Señor Levi Rivaille y el señor Eren Jaeger, no es así?

La chica tomo de inmediato las tarjetas y movió los ojos a gran velocidad, levanto la mirada y mostró una muy exagerada sonrisa.

-GRACIAS! ufff... acabas de salvar mi vida.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Jean parado en la entrada, como si tratara de hablarle o algo así.

-O..oye...

-Dime.

-Conoces a Eren?

-Si, es el esposo de mi hermano.

-Yo estoy buscando a Eren, llevo un rato tratando de encontrarlo pero no doy con su dirección.

-Lo conoces?

-S...si, soy familiar suyo.

La chica lo miro de arriba abajo, camino alrededor de el, seguidamente le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y le entrego una invitación al cumpleaños de los pequeños Isabel y Farlan, después ella se fue deseándole suerte. Jean salio de inmediato y tomo un taxi que le llevaría a su destino para verificar que esa fuera su dirección, tomo el celular y marco un numero.

-Erwin, soy yo, tengo lo que me pediste, me dirijo hacia allá... No lastimes a Marco, por favor.

Al colgar vio que ya había llegado a su destino, una casa bastante grande, afuera de ella había un gran jardín con flores de colores, de todo tipo, además en la entrada había una especie de placa que confirmaba que la dirección era correcta.  
 _"Familia Jaeger, bienvenido."_

Jean no hizo mas, tomo su tarjeta y su celular y se fue, no dudaría en hacerlo, quería estar con su Marco de nuevo...

Horas de viaje, pero valían la pena, los nervios acabarían con el, pero no importaba... 5 horas después se encontraba frente a la puerta de aquella casa extravagante.  
La orden era tocar 16 veces seguidas para confirmar que se tratara de el, seguidamente la puerta se abrió, un hombre muy alto de cabello claro y bigote invito a Jean a pasar, se trataba de Mike, el pasillo parecía eterno, las ganas de ver a Marco eran intensas, finalmente llegaron a esa habitación obscura con olor pestilente.

-Tardaste mucho.

-F..fue ..difícil

-y? que traes para mi?

-Eren y L..levi están casados, adoptaron dos niños, en 3 días sera el cumpleaños de ellos dos y lo celebraran en la nueva casa..

-Tienes la dirección, supongo.

De inmediato saco la tarjeta que tenia bien guardada en el bolso interno de su abrigo. Erwin la leyó de inmediato, con la mano le hizo una señal a Mike, este acento la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

-Buen trabajo, mi querido Jean, pero, tardaste un poco, claro, tu querido Marco esta bien, a excepción de un pequeño detalle, no lo notaras mucho...

Se escucharon los quejidos de Marco, Mike lo traía lo menos gentil posible, nadie sabrá describir la cara de horror que hizo Jean al verlo así, los golpes eran claros en su piel, en su abdomen se notaban cicatrices de quemaduras no muy fuertes, la mirada la mentía abajo, cuando el ojimiel quiso ver su rostro la sorpresa que se llevo no fue muy grata, ese "pequeño detalle que nadie notaria." era tan doloroso y su vez perturbador, uno de sus ojos, el derecho, fue extraído.

-No quiero saber de ustedes dos, y ustedes dos no sabrán de mi, de acuerdo?

Dijo Erwin mientras levantaba la barbilla de Jean, este con esfuerzo mantenía a Marco entre sus brazos.

-Mike los llevara hasta su lindo hogar, les deseo lo mejor par de enamorados...

Jean no podía evitar odiarlo, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ... ¿Denunciarlo? si lo hacia la vida de ambos terminaría, ¿Matarlo? ¿Como? A comparación de ese hombre, Jean no era mas que una pequeña piedra en el zapato de Erwin, su única alternativa era huir, como siempre lo hacia, eso haría, en definitiva.

 **/(Al día siguiente) faltando 1 día para el cumpleaños de Isabel y Farlan./**

Mike...  
-Dime Erwin.  
-¿Alguna vez odiaste a alguien?  
-No realmente.

El chico alto desvió la mirada, en realidad si odiaba a alguien, odiaba al hombre que estaba esperando su vuelo junto a el.

-Rivaille... Es una de las personas que odio. Esos ojos grises, no sé, me traen recuerdos. Ese era el color del vestido de mi madre cuando hizo lo que hizo.

 **(Flash back)**

-Quiero presentarte a mi padres, a mi familia, ¡A todos! les daremos la noticia.

-¿Qué noticia?

-La boda, nuestra boda.

El rubio camino de la mano del azabache sin soltarla un momento. En la entrada principal los empleados de la familia Smith atendieron al hijo único.  
El padre y madre de Erwin esperaban ansiosos en el comedor principal para conocer a "la prometida" de su único hijo.  
Poco tardo en entrar la pareja. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ambos padres nos esperaban ver a un chico muy bajo, de cabello azabache y ojos grises. Lo mas importante, UN CHICO.

-Levi Rivaille, mi prometido.

-Es un gusto.

Con la mirada totalmente desencantada saludaron, fingieron una sonrisa para no hacer mas incomodo el momento. el padre invento que tenia una reunión importante y se fue de ahí. En cuanto a la madre dijo que los dejaría solos para no incomodar. Ellos, menos Erwin hubiera imaginado que creció con la mala fortuna de tener unos padres homofobicos.  
Finalmente fue la hora de despedir a Levi, todo marchaba bien, hasta que al entrar a casa, lo que lo recibió, fue un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estomago por parte de su padre.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Yo no seré padre de un gay! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

Gritaba el hombre con histeria mientras soltaba de golpes a su hijo. La madre de Erwin intento interrumpir pero no pudo hacer mas cuando el brazo del señor Smith la arrojo contra la pared haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Es tu culpa! Tu trajiste a este asqueroso ser a la vida ¡Fuiste tu!

Erwin lo único que poda hacer era mirar al piso, apretar el mentón con fuerza y recibir cada uno de los golpes que su padre le daba sin compadecerse.  
El señor Smith finalmente se detuvo, tomo las llaves de su automóvil, saco la cartera de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de partir dijo:

-Erwin, quizas no lo entiendes, pero, no puedo ser mas tu padre. Eres la vergüenza de la familia Smith. Mas te vale desaparecer.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro con fuerza la madre de Erwin se levanto y camino hacia su hijo, pensando que recibiría consuelo levanto la mirada, la inexpresiva mirada de aquella mujer le erizo los huesos, acto seguido. la mujer le dio una bofetada que haría que girara la cara por completo.

-Me das asco.

Quizás 1000 de esas cachetadas le hubieran dolido menos que lo que su madre acaba de decir. Quizás hubiera preferido mil veces que su padre le siguiera golpeando.  
Lo que fuera, menos las palabras que acaba de escuchar...  
Semanas después nada cambio, excepto una cosa, su padre jamas volvió, buscaron desesperados pero de nada sirvió, el se fue sin dejar rastro alguno, la señora Smith no dejaba de culparlo, a el y a su novio, futuramente esposo.  
Erwin prefirió callar ese hecho, nunca le menciono nada a Rivaille, lo que provoco que todo el amor que hace poco sentía, se convirtiera en meramente odio.

-No es mi culpa... Es culpa de Rivaille... Es su culpa, lo odio...

Se dijo el rubio lleno de lagrimas y rencor mientras cargaba en sus brazos el cadáver de su difunta madre.  
Esa noche la mujer decidió poner fin a su "sufrir" sus ultimas palabras fueron directamente a Erwin.  
En la mano un arma de fuego, en sus ojos llanto imparable y en sus labios; palabras hirientes

-Tu y tu novio pueden ser felices, Erwin, que pena, de verdad me arrepiento de haberte engendrado.

 **(termina flash back)  
**  
Erwin se levanto de su silla, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la entrada de su avión, Mike le siguió sin decir una sola palabra, estaba extremadamente distraído, quería advertir de alguna forma a la familia Jaeger lo que Erwin planeaba, pero, ¿como? ... No podía hacer mas que acceder a los caprichos de Erwin, de no hacerlo, su vida perdería.

 **Continuara**...

* * *

 **No podía dejar las cosas así ;-; tenia que aclarar algunas cosas,  
y eso haré en este capitulo especial, sinceramente no se cuando vuelva actualizar,  
tampoco se con certeza cuantas partes, eso si, no mas de 3 xD  
En fin .3. Nos leemos después ... nwn **


	12. la familia Jaeger, parte 2

/Mientras tanto con la familia Jaeger/

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 de la mañana, todos dormían aun, excepto Rivaille, el siempre se levantaba a las 8 de la mañana, algo dentro de el no le permitía quedarse quieto, un mal presentimiento llenaba su pecho.  
Nadie le saco de la cabeza que su familia corría riesgo. Pero, Rivaille, amaba a su familia, el daría la vida por sus hijos y por Eren con tal de que ellos estén bien.

El timbre hizo que Levi diera un salto y lo sacaran de su mente, miro unos segundos la puerta, camino hacia ella y finalmente abrió, no había nadie, tan solo un sobre amarillo en el suelo. Miro alrededor antes de levantarlo, posiblemente se trataba de una broma, o quizas solo era su paranoia y el sobre solo era por parte del correo.  
Tomo el sobre en ambas manos, y entro de nuevo a su casa. Se sentó en el sofá blanco que quedaba cerca de la gran ventana. Rápidamente lo abrió, dentro de este había fotografías que hicieron que Levi se alterara un poco, estas eran de cuando Levi y Erwin solían tener citas y se tomaban fotos por montón. hasta atrás de las fotos venia una nota de color amarillo que decía:

 _Necesitamos vernos, lo mas pronto, quizas puedas en unas cuantas  
_ _horas, a las 11:00 . Te esperare en la cafeteria en la que soliamos  
_ _vernos. Es importante.  
_

 _-Mike_

El azabache tiro el sobre a la basura y dudo si asistir, se trataba de Mike, el traidor que alguna vez fue "su mejor amigo" aquel que lo golpeo, aquel que pisoteo su orgullo.  
Pensó en decírselo a Eren, pero si lo hacia seguramente querría ir con el y armaría un alboroto. Si iba, iría solo.

-Tch

Eran alrededor de las 10:45 am  
Tomo su abrigo, sus llaves y unas gafas obscuras. Camino sigilosamente para no despertar a los niños o a Eren.  
Abrió con cuidado la puerta y antes de salir una dulce vocesita le llamo

-Papá ¿A donde vas?

-Isabel...

El azabache la cargo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña pelirroja que aun bostezaba de sueño y continuo diciendo;

-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa, iré a comprar unas cosas que tu tía olvido para la gran fiesta que tenemos planeada.  
-No tardes

Respondió la pequeña con un tierno puchero mientras tallaba uno de sus verdes ojos. El azabache la acostó sobre el sofá y la acobijo con el abrigo que llevaba puesto y le dio un beso en sus rojos cabellos, seguidamente salio de la casa y se dirijo a donde se supone se encontrara con Mike.

En el camino dudaba, se detenía y tomaba la palanca de los cambios para ir en reversa de nuevo a su hogar, pero, su curiosidad por saber que significaba ese "Es importante" era mayor. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, su mal presentimiento de hace unos días se estaba volviendo mas fuerte.

Finalmente se encontraba de pie enfrente de donde se encontrarían, mientras subía los escalones recordaba aquella vez en la que Eren le ofreció su abrigo color miel, ese momento en el que su corazón comenzó a latir para Jaeger, cuando el sonrió y rió a carcajadas a causa de los malos chistes que el castaño contaba cada que un silencio se hacia presente. Como era su costumbre camino hacia la meza que se encontraba en el rincón, junto a esa gran ventana que siempre se empañaba con facilidad, de espaldas se encontraba el, girando la cuchara dentro de la taza de café negro.

-Rivaille... Antes quiero decirte que si Erwin se entera de esto mi vida se termina y quizas la tuya tambien, ademas...  
-Ve directo al grano, gusano.  
-Toma asiento.

El azabache obedeció y tomo asiento en la silla de enfrente para mantener mas distancia. Llego un camarero para atender a Rivaille, Mike ya tenia una taza blanca con café negro, solía ser el favorito de Levi, pero eso era antes, ahora ya no sabía bien, era mas amargo de lo que se supone deba saber. El mesero que les atendió era diferente, por supuesto que ya no sería Eren, el ya tenia una profesión como ingeniero en computación, en la placa del chico decía Bertholdt, tomo la orden de Rivaille, cuando se retiro continuaron con la platica.

-Entonces, que quieres? Date prisa, tengo 2 hijos que atender.  
-Entonces era cierto... Levi, me imagino que ya sabrás que si estoy aquí, Erwin tambien lo esta.

El azabache abrió un poco mas los ojos, no había contemplado que si Mike estaba en esa cafetería la probabilidad de que Smith tambien lo estuviera era muy grande.

-Descuida- continuo -Erwin no esta aquí, como pude me escape de el.  
-Que te hace pensar que el no te siguió?  
-No es el tipo de hombre que disfruta ver a su amante conversando con alguien mas, mucho menos si se trata de ti.  
-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, suele ser un traidor...  
-No estamos aquí por eso... Levi, Erwin planea aparecer en la fiesta que tienes planeada para tus hijos.  
-¿Co..como saben de la fiesta? ¿De mis hijos?  
-Erwin jamas te dejo de observar, tiene un espía, de hecho, secuestro a su pareja para que le diera la información que quería.  
-¿Quien es ese espía?  
-La antigua pareja de Eren, creo que su nombre es Jean Kirs...  
-Jean Kirschtein...  
-Si, ahora están libres, pero sus vidas están en juego. La tuya, la mía, la de Eren, la de Isabel y Farlan.

Levi se levanto deprisa y azoto las manos contra la meza mirando con rabia a Mike. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo miro con tanto odio como aquella vez que lo dejaron tirado en el piso lleno de rabia.

-Jamas digas sus nombres, tu asquerosa boca no tiene derecho de mencionar sus nombres. ¿Entendido?  
-E..entiendo... Levi, yo, yo solo quiero ayudarte, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice antes.  
-Tch... Lárgate escoria, tu y Smith regresen al nido de ratas, es donde pertenecen.

Solto a Mike con brusquedad y volvió a tomar asiento con los brazos cruzados. Mike dejo el dinero de su cuenta sobre la meza, miro por ultima vez a Levi y salio del lugar con bastante prisa. El mesero, que era mas alto incluso que Mike, llevo la orden y volvió a retirarse.  
Rivaille había pedido un capuccino de moka, realmente se le había antojado uno, pero ahora con la sangre hirviendo ya no le parecía buena idea beberlo.  
Reviso la hora en su celular, 12:40, tomo a toda prisa el capuccino, pago y salio, ya era tarde. muy muy tarde.

En el camino tenia esperanza de que ya todo estuviera listo, la cita era a las 2:30 de la tarde, la familia, los amigos y parientes estarían. por llegar.  
Cuando llego a su casa, encontró a Armin y a Hanji adornando en el patio.

-Hola...  
-Buenos días Levi.  
-Enano!

Hanji corrió con fuerza para dar un salto y abrazar a Levi, pero se arrepintió cuando Levi hizo un simple movimiento para evadirlo y hacer que esta cayera hasta el otro lado del jardín.

-Y Eren?  
-Adentro, la verdad es que no he escuchado nada de los tres.

Zoe volvió a hacer lo que antes intento ya que Levi se encontraba distraído, pero como antes, fallo su plan, Levi se movió para caminar a toda prisa hacia la casa haciendo que volviera a caer, decidió dedicarse a lo suyo y no hacer mas alboroto.

-Por cierto Armin... -Dijo Levi parado frente a la puerta- ¿Donde esta Historia?  
-Vendrá mas tarde, se ha quedado con Mikasa.  
-oh, Gracias por venir.  
-Por nada, ahora ve a darte prisa con esos tres.

Entro a la casa y todo estaba muy silencioso, Isabel ya no estaba en el sofá, su abrigo estaba en el piso. Esto le alarmo, comienzo a llamarlos pero nadie respondía.  
Busco de cuarto en cuarto, ya bastante preocupado corrió al segundo piso, busco en el cuarto de los niños, tampoco estaba Farlan, después de lo que le dijo Mike en la mañana un montón de cosas llegaron a su mente mientras corría de puerta en puerta, al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de Eren y Levi, no era creyente pero en ese momento le rezo a Dios y a los ángeles para que los tres se encontraran ahí.  
Efectivamente, los tres estaban en la habitación, ambos niños abrazando a Eren y el castaño con la manos totalmente extendidas ignorando el yeso de su brazo, los tres con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, si, aun dormían, para Rivaille fue un alivio pero ver la hora y ver que aun no tenían nada listo lo irritaba

-Tch... oi, Eren.

El azabache se cruzo de manos esperando respuesta de alguno de los tres, pero no funciono.

-Eren, Isabel, Farlan, despierten ahora.

Seguía sin respuesta. Levi se acerco a Eren y con un dedo picoteo se mejilla seguidamente le soltó una bofetada que en definitiva despertó a Eren y por consecuencia tambien a los niños.

-¿Tienen idea de que hora es? o al menos ¿que día es hoy?

Los tres miraron a Levi que parecía mas que enfadado, isabel bostezo, Eren se tallaba un ojo con una mano y Farlan hacia pucheritos mientras intentaba mantenerse sentado en la cama y no caer de nuevo a la almohada.

-Ñee.

Volvieron a tirarse abrazándose los tres, no pasaron ni 10 segundo cuando dieron un salto.

-¡LA FIESTA!

-Ya todos se han ido, se perdieron de todo... El pastel, los dulces, la tía Hanji  
-¿QUÉ? ¡NOO! La tía Hanji vino! ... Es tu culpa papá.  
Los dos miraron con enfado a Eren.  
-¿Mía? ¿Po..por qué?  
-Por que te quedaste dormido.

Levi se interpuso finalmente al ver como ambos infantes atacaban a su padre.

-Ya ya, de prisa, a bañarse, los quiero **IMPECABLES**.

Como era de suponerse Rivaille siempre pondría énfasis en los sinónimos de esa bella palabra " **LIMPIEZA" .  
** Eren, como ya era costumbre suya, miro de pies a cabeza a su esposo, algo le llamo la atención y no dudo en mencionarlo

-Vienes de afuera, ¿cierto?  
-No.  
-Aun tienes las gafas en el cuello de tu camisa.  
-Sólo fui por algunos detalles faltantes.  
-Claro.

En verdad no creía en sus palabras, lo cual no era común en el. Sin embargo, algo en su pecho le decía que solo por hoy, no creyera del todo en las palabras de Rivaille.

-¿Como esta tu brazo?  
-Supongo que mucho mejor, es como si algun poder mágico lo curara en menos de 2 días .  
-Oh.  
-Señor Rivaille de Jaeger.

Mientras Levi miraba por la ventana el gran jardín, que ya estaba listo, Eren abrazo por detrás al azabache con un brazo y se recargo en su hombro dejando un beso que emanaba completa ternura sobre el cuello de este.

-Dime, señor Jaeger de Rivaille.  
-Hace tanto que no me ha escuchado decir dos palabras mágicas.  
-Hablas demasiado, no se cuales sean esas dos "palabras mágicas"

Eren sonrió y subió lentamente hasta el oído de Levi y seguidamente susurro:

-Te amo.

El azabache sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus cuerpo, era cierto, hace tiempo que ya no lo escuchaba decir esas dos palabras que hacían de su corazón algo mucho mejor, sin embargo, nunca dejo de demostrárselo con cada detalle que le regalaba día con día.  
Ambos miraban por la ventana, desde arriba vieron como los dos pequeños salieron corriendo para saludar a sus tíos, sin importarles que aun estaban en pijama, desde la habitación y abrazados, sus padres, Eren y Levi, les observaban con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos una pequeña familia bastante hermosa.

dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y la ponía sobre su pecho, y sonreía. Pero pronto todo eso se iría, pues recordó las palabras de Mike, la mirada de Erwin y el dolor que aun no desaparecía a causa de este. Levi aun sabía disimular sus malas emociones, lo pensó y lo pensó, pero no encontró forma de decircelo a Eren, decidió callar. Quizás solo era una amenaza, una trampa, una simple broma cruel para que no pudiera disfrutar del cumpleaños de sus hijos. Estaba NO tan seguro de que nada malo pasaría. Levi se dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara con Eren, paso sus brazos por su cuello, se puso de puntas indicando que el castaño debía agacharse un poco para poder besarle, después de eso le miro unos segundos y sonrió como naturalmente lo hacia para su Eren.

-Iré a arreglar a los pequeños, tu date prisa, si necesitas ayuda llámame, ¿De acuerdo?  
-Te preocupas demasiado por nosotros.

Levi tomos de las mejillas a Eren y las apretó un poco, beso su barbilla como si de un juego se tratara.

-Son mi familia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.  
Eren sonrió y beso la frente del azabache. Levi continuo hablando:

-Eren... Te amo.

Levi finalmente abandono la habitación, el castaño solo le vio alejarse, soltó un fuerte suspiro. Levi era el hombre que alteraba su mente, Levi era el amor de su vida, Levi era su todo. Eren estaba y estaría siempre enamorado de el, de el y sus dos hermosos hijos.  
A pesar de ser adoptados, Isabel y Farlan crecieron con el amor que un padre y una madre brindarían a su hijo biológico.  
Hoy seria el cuarto aniversario en el que esas dos pequeñitas almas iluminaron el corazón de la pareja. Todos esperaban con ansias el día y finalmente había llegado.

Una hora mas tarde todos se encontraban listos, los invitados habían llegado, al menos en su mayoría.  
Historia llego de la mano de Mikasa que ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo, venia con su esposo, Bertholdt.  
Sasha y Connie tambien venían con la emoción de comer sin limite alguno, Petra, Auruo, Gounter, el jefe de Eren; Pixies, Reiner, Armin, Hanji... En resumen, todos los conocidos llegaron con la emoción de conocer a los hijos de la familia Jaeger .

Finalmente, cuando ya todos se encontraban reunidos y exhaustos por la fiesta que se había convertido en algo toda vía mas alocado que su boda, partieron el pastel, los dos niños soplaron las velas al mismo tiempo como era tradición, todos aplaudieron, Eren estaba conmovido, ¿Cuando habían crecido tanto? ¿Ya cuantos años habían pasado?  
Sus bebes, ya eran niños, ya no dormían en cunas, ya no necesitaban ese tortuoso cambio de pañal, Eren imagino a su pequeño Farlan como todo un hombre, uno que crecería rodeado de amor, el hombre que haría feliz a alguien mas, seguidamente a Isabel, con ese vestido blanco y extravagante esperando la hora en la que las puertas de ese lugar se habrán para poder caminar del brazo de su padre hasta la persona con la que se uniría en matrimonio.

-¡Eren!  
-¿Eh?  
-Despierta, ya todos se están yendo.  
-Si.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del jardín, ahí despidieron a sus invitados, los cuatro extendían las manos hasta que ya no hubiera señal del ultimo automóvil.

-¡regalos!

Farlan e Isabel se fueron a la meza de regalos y tomaron cada quien su montón y se tumbaron en el piso para abrirlos. Levi sintió un alivio, después de todo, Mike mintió.

\- ¿es muy tarde? espero que aun me permitan entregarles mi presente a tus encantadores niños.

Aquella voz era sin duda Erwin, la advertencia de Mike era cierta, Erwin había regresado.

-Niños, vayan adentro!  
-¡Pero papá!  
-Eren...  
-Voy.

Eren levanto a los niños del piso y los cargo con dificultad en ambos brazos, no importaba el dolor, lo principal era mantenerlos a salvo. Farlan se negaba a dejar sus regalos e intento zafarse del brazo de su padre, ¿que tan difícil podía ser? era ese brazo el que tenia enyesado. Golpeo tan fuerte a Eren y finalmente logro escapar de los brazos de su padre, para ser atrapado por otros. No precisamente los de Levi.

-Suelta a mi hijo... ¡El no tiene que ver!

El castaño hizo que Isabel entrara a casa, le dijo que se escondiera y que no saliera hasta que escuchara su voz llamarle. La pequeña entendió y de inmediato obedeció, después de asegurarse de que ya no había forma de que se viera visible corrió al patio con Levi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por que nos haces esto?

Erwin se acercaba paso a paso hasta llegar a la gran puerta amenazando con un arma a Farlan, si Eren o Levi intentaban algo, el perjudicado seria su hijo.

-Simple... Quiero a Rivaille. Sabes donde encontrarme.

Subió al automóvil que le esperaba y cerro inmediatamente la puerta, Levi corrió tras del coche pero rápidamente le dejo atrás al igual que Eren.  
Rivaille estaba desesperado, ambos lloraban con rabia, intentaron llamar a la policía, pero esta se porto indiferente. No tenían nada ni nadie en que apoyarse.

-Isabel. ¡¿Donde esta?!  
Pregunto desesperado el azabache aun con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Le he dicho que se esconda en su habitación.

Respondió Eren aun en sollozo. Levi camino hacia Eren y se aferro con mucha fuerza a su ropa. Nuevamente se sentía como el peor ser de la tierra. Ahora no por su orgullo, ni por sus emociones, si no por su hijo. El castaño abrazo al azabache con fuerza. La rabia recorría su cuerpo, esas ganas de matarlo se hacían fuertes.

-Eren... Debes cuidarlos bien, yo, iré con Smith, mi Farlan debe vivir, tiene un futuro, quien sabe, el debe ser feliz, como ya lo he sido yo a tu lado y al de mis hijos. Eren, no lo olvides.. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Levi. 

* * *

**próximamente** **:**  
 **Capitulo especial parte 3/4: "Por ellos doy la vida".  
**


	13. Por ellos doy la vida

**_Por ellos doy la vida!..._**

Eren no podía ni moverse, ¿como paso? hace unas horas ellos disfrutaban de una bonita reunión y ahora la vida de su hijo y de su familia estaban en juego.

-Levi.  
-Ve con Isabel, cuando sepa de Farlan te llamare.  
-Levi, no piensas que te dejare ir, o si?  
-¡La vida de! nuestro hijo esta en juego!  
-Y tambien la tuya! ... No quiero perderles.

Eren abrazo aun mas fuerte a Rivaille recargando su frente en su hombro, al terminar la frase se soltó a llorar, el azabache abrió los ojos y abrazo de la misma manera al castaño, por mas que lo intento evitar no pudo, se soltó a llorar en silencio, apretaba su labio inferior para evitar sollozar pero le era imposible. La desesperación de no saber que hacer llenaba su interior.

-Tengo que ir...

volvió a insistir el azabache, Eren no respondió inmediatamente, se miraron a los ojos, ambos brillosos por las lagrimas aun acumuladas.

-llorar aquí no ayuda a nuestro hijo. No iras solo, se que puedo ser un inútil en este estado, pero iré contigo.  
-Corres el riesgo de que Erwin te mate.  
-si sirve de algo para que ustedes salgan con vida, entonces lo haré. Levi por ti, por ellos, por mi familia doy la vida.

Llamar a Hanji no era opción, ella todo lo tomaba como juego, mucho menos a Mikasa, ella y su embarazo no eran adecuados para esta situación.  
El único con el que contaban era Armin. pero, ¿era adecuado? quizás era una puerta abierta para que Farlan saliera bien, Armin y Erwin eran hermanos después de todo. Por otro lado, el hecho de ser su hermano menor no le impedía meterse con el y su hija, incluso, era capas de matarlos si el quería.

-Isabel debe estar preocupada.  
Hablo finalmente el azabache  
-Lo está  
Respondió Eren  
-No se si pueda verla a los ojos.  
-Es tu hija, mi hija, tienes que hacerlo. Tenemos que ver que este bien.  
Eren se levanto y extendió la mano a Levi para ayudarle a levantarse, el castaño se quito el saco y se lo puso por encima de los hombros al azabache mientras le ayudaba a caminar con calma hasta la casa. Finalmente llegaron, la escena seguía ahí, los regalos en el piso, el desorden de la fiesta. Levi no tenia ni humor para chasquear la lengua como era su costumbre al ver un desorden de ese tipo, tan solo miro al piso y no dijo nada al igual que Eren, entraron a casa y el castaño sentó a Levi en el sofá mas cercano pero el se negó, no descansaría hasta ver que al menos Isabel se encontraba bien, el ojiverde subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta del cuarto de los niños.

-Isabel, hija, estas aquí? ...Ven, tu padre quiere verte.

De abajo de la cama salio rápidamente la pequeña y corrió a los brazos de su padre y se soltó a llorar con desesperación, no entendía lo que pasaba, Levi estaba atrás de ellos, ver a Eren y a Isabel en ese estado rompió aun mas su corazón. El se agacho para abrazarlos a los dos.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano? ...

...Eren no pudo evitarlo, trajo mas hacia si el pequeño cuerpo de la inocente y una vez mas las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, eran mas espesas y amargas que antes.

-¿Donde esta Farlan?

Su pregunta, su voz, el tono preocupado en el que hablaba, todo eso era como una bala en el cuerpo de ambos padres. No sabían como responder, ¿Como le dices a tu hija que su hermano fue secuestrado y corre el riesgo de ser asesinado o peor aun, torturado? ¿Como? ... Simplemente las palabras no salían de la boca de ninguno, Eren cargo a la pequeña que aun sollozaba y se puso de pie, camino hasta Levi y se detuvo frente a el, la pequeña extendió los brazos y el próximo en encargarse de sus lagrimas seria el azabache. Este la abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos, quería sentir quizas por ultimas vez el calor del cuerpo de su niña, respirar su aroma. Beso su cabello un par de veces, sus pequeñas manos, sus mejillas, frente... Todo lo que fue posible para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.  
Levi le dijo a su pequeña mientras sollozaba

-Mi pequeña Isabel... Eres una damita muy fuerte, ¿Verdad? ... Tu hermanito esta bien, pero papá y yo tenemos que ir por el, ¿Te quedarías con Mikasa mientras nosotros volvemos?  
-Prometen que regresaran pronto?  
-Muy pronto mi pequeño cielo.

Eren caminaba de un lado al otro mientras ellos dos hablaban un poco mas calmados. Levi no quería dejar a su pequeña, pero no era un paseo como las veces anteriores en las que el la familia se unían aun mas, era necesario. Empacaron unas cuantas cosas que ella necesitarían, mientras tanto Eren hablaba con Mikasa para pedirle que cuidara de Isabel por un día o dos. Le mintió diciendo que Farlan había enfermado y lo llevarían al hospital, lo menos que quería era que se preocupara demasiado, la salud de su bebé dependía del bienestar de ella. Finalmente acepto, todo estaba listo, tomaron las llaves del auto de Eren, la mochila y lo necesario para estar "bien". En cuanto Eren abrió la puerta se encontró con una cara que lo impacto.

-Eren...  
-Hey! - Interrumpió Levi. -¿que haces aquí? no es momento  
Tomo de la mano a Eren y con el otro brazo cargo a Isabel indicando que era hora de irse.  
-Se lo que paso...  
Levi se detuvo y miro a Jean que estaba parado frente a la puerta. Este continuo hablando.  
-Quiero ayudar... Quiero vengar el daño que el a provocado.  
-Esto no es un simple venganza...  
-Quizás no para ti.  
-Sube al auto.

Isabel, Eren, Levi y Jean ya se encontraban en el automóvil en camino a casa de Mikasa, era la ventaja del auto de Eren, los cambios eran automáticos así que con una mano era sencillo conducir, cuando llegaron bajaron los dos y la pequeña, desde la venta Jean fue testigo de como se despedían con mucho amor de la pequeña y como Mikasa junto con su esposo la recibían con los brazos abiertos.

-Traeremos a tu hermano.

Se dijo así mismo Jean, en seguida llegaron Levi y Eren al auto.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra! - Dijo Rivaille inmediatamente al entrar al auto. - ... Como siempre eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para cuidar tu culo antes que el de los demás.

-Levi...

-Tu cállate Eren, no por que sea tu ex me quedare callado. ¡Por su culpa Erwin tiene a mi hijo!  
-¿qué? ... Estas muy alterado! No resuelves nada con ponerte así, en lugar de discutir deberíamos planear que es lo que vamos a hacer.  
-no es claro? SALVAR A MI FARLAN.  
-¿y tienes idea de como?  
Interrumpió Jean.  
-Escucha- Continuo- Se que se me consideras mierda y quizas lo soy, pero quiero que ese maldito pague de una vez por todas... Se donde encontrarlo, se como podemos entrar a ese lugar. Erwin no esta aquí, ahora mismo debe estar viajando hasta Alemania. Estoy seguro de que a el no le hará daño.

inmediatamente Eren arranco el automóvil y se fueron directo al aeropuerto, no podían esperar ni un minuto más.  
Saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero, ignorando la discusión entre Levi y Jean

-Armin...  
-E-Eren?  
-Perdona que te llame tan tarde... ah, Erwin... Tiene a Farlan, ustedes, están Alemania no?  
-N-no...Yo no, mi hermano si, el esta cuidando de mi hija, temporalmente, ¿Mi hermano tiene a Farlan? ...  
-Gracias Armin... Una ultima pregunta.  
-C-claro dime.  
-¿Como puedes confiar en ese monstruo?  
-No lo hago... Pero ha amenazado con lastimar a mi Historia, es lo que menos quiero.

Eren ya fastidiado por la incoherencia de Armin colgó el teléfono y continuo con su camino. Jean y Levi se habían callado finalmente. Jean miraba la ventana, Levi hacia lo mismo y Eren conducía mientras pensaba en su hijo. La cara del pequeño cuando Smith puso el arma sobre su cabeza, los gritos de este pidiendo ayuda. Sus manos remarcadas en la ventanilla trasera golpeando una y otra vez. Ver como se llevaban a su hijo y no poder hacer nada.  
Llegando al aeropuerto pidieron el primer vuelo a Alemania, irían esa misma noche, no importaba si no dormían, la prioridad era obvia y no descansarían hasta tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos. El vuelo salia en 45 minutos. 45 largos y tortuosos minutos de Espera. Levi caminaba por toda la sala de espera, Eren movía un pie mientras se frotaba la cara y Jean se mordía las uñas o mordía su labio constantemente. Eren y Jean estaban sentados en la misma fila de asientos.

-¿A que se refería Levi cuando dijo que tu tienes la culpa de que Smith se llevara a mi bebé?  
-A que tengo la culpa de que Smith se llevará a tu bebé.  
-¿¡Te estas burlando de mi!?  
-N-no... Eren yo... Erwin tenia secuestrado a Marco y ... amenazo con matarlo si no le daba la información que quería, estaba desesperado.  
-¿Qué información?  
-Todo acerca de la familia Jaeger  
 _  
Las puertas del vuelo 521 a Alemania están abiertas, por favor abordar a su destino._

Levi fue por su esposo inmediatamente y subieron al avión junto con Jean, para fortuna de todos, se mantuvo alejado. Eren no sabia que hacer, una opción era apretar su cuello hasta que ya no respirara mas, pero el le ayudaría, por ahora no se metería con el.  
Ya en el avión Rivaille y Jaeger se miraron un momento, seguidamente se abrazaron un largo rato, quizas no ayudaría en nada, pero el beso que se dieron después del abrazo ayudo un poco a sentirse seguros como pareja, como padres. Apretaron mutuamente sus manos, Levi se recostó en el hombro de Eren sin dejar se apretar su mano.  
Farlan era lo único que le venia en mente, pero la esperanza de que el volvería era fuerte. Ya podía verlo. Isabel gritaría su nombre y correrían para darse un fuerte abrazo, Eren caminaría de la mano de Levi y entre los dos cargarían a sus pequeños. Volverían a ser la familia feliz. Esa familia que ya eran antes.  
El azabache se recargo en el hombro de su esposo y no paraba de imaginar en como estarían tratando a su bebé.

 **/Por otro lado, con Erwin y Farlan/**

La habitación no era extravagante, mucho menos tétrica, parecía el cuarto de un niño normal, de hecho, la mayoría de adornos era de gatos y de más. No era como las habitaciones que Erwin acostumbraba a usar para sus victimas, tampoco tenia amarado al niño a una silla o a un rincón, su cuerpo se mantenía intacto, por ahora.

-Entonces ¿cual es tu nombre?  
-Fa..Farlan.  
-Oh Farlan. Te digo un secretito? - El rubio se acerco al oído de Farlan y susurro- Yo soy tu verdadero papá. Levi y yo nos amamos.  
-¡No es cierto! mis papás son Eren Jaeger y Levi Rivaille.  
-Shh... vamos no te alteres, mejor ve a jugar y no me hagas enojar... Hijo. ¡Historia!

De inmediato una niña delgada de cabello rubio y muy baja de estatura corrió hasta donde se encontraban Erwin y el pequeño, Erwin al verla le pidió que cuidara de el mientras se encargaba de un asunto.  
Ella se lo llevo de la mano a la sala de juegos que el había hecho para su "querida" y única sobrina. Mientras tanto, Mike y Erwin se encargaba del "asunto" sexual que tenían.

-Quiero ver a mis papás.  
-No sé donde puedan estar Farlan.  
-Ellos deben tener miedo, tambien mi hermanita.  
-No te preocupes por ahora, ya que mi tío te trajo, juguemos un rato... ¿Te gustan los gatos?  
-Siii!

Después de todo Smith no se atrevió a lastimar al hijo de Levi y Eren.

 **/En el avión./**

-Tch, no estamos ni cerca. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Rivaille ya parecía estar irritado, Eren hacia lo posible por que se calmara, aun que en realidad a el tambien le estaba llegando la ansiedad. 2 Horas apenas de vuelo,  
no podía comunicarse con nadie por ciertas reglas.

-Levi...  
-¿Qué?

Eren tomo la mano de su pareja y le miro a los ojos.

-Farlan se encuentra bien, llegaremos pronto, saldremos con nuestro pequeño en brazos... Te lo prometo.

Rivaille jalo a Eren hacia si y se acomodo en su hombro, finalmente pudo desahogar esa furia en lagrimas, los sollozos de Levi eran fuertes, hasta Jean que se encontraba casi del otro lado pudo escucharlos. Eren tambien le abrazaba y acariciaba la espalada del azabache mientras decía cosas consoladoras para el azabache aun que en realidad el tuviera el mismo miedo, quizás más. De tantas lagrimas Rivaille cerro los ojos.  
Un rato después, cuando los abrió, ya estaban en su destino. De inmediato salieron del aeropuerto.  
Inmediatamente el azabache pregunto.

-¿A donde nos dirigimos ahora?  
-Tomaremos un taxi, no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Respondió Jean mientras caminaba delante de ellos. Y así lo hicieron, se dirigieron al sitio, para su mala suerte, el trafico era demasiado.  
El celular de Eren sonó.  
 _  
"número desconocido"_

El castaño respondió, esperando que se tratara de Smith.

-Hola tío Eren.  
-Oh, Crista (historia), ¿Qué pasa?  
-Farlan no deja de decir que quiere hablar con ustedes.  
-¿¡Farlan esta contigo!? por favor, comunícame con él.

El castaño puso el celular en altavoz para que Levi tambien pudiera escucharlo y quizás así, lograr calmarlo.

-Papá?  
-¡Farlan!  
-Quiero verlos.  
-Mi amor, ¿Como estas? ¿estas herido?  
-No, estoy jugando con mi prima.  
-iremos por ti en un momento amor, no te mueves de donde estés. Y por favor... intenta no meterte con Erwin.  
-¡Lo odio!

El celular le fue arrebatado al pequeño por la pequeña.

-Ahí viene mi tío, adiós.

Lo ultimo que escucharon fue el "espera" de Farlan al querer continuar hablando.

-Es aquí.

interrumpió Jean. Bajaron del taxi para entrar a esa casa que parecía una mansión abandonada. Rivaille se asombro al verla así, el la conocía perfectamente.

-Esta casa...  
-¿La conoces?  
Pregunto el castaño.  
-Es la mansión "Smith". Cuando eramos jóvenes Erwin vivía aquí, pero, de pronto... No quiso volver jamás.

Entraron a tan mencionada mansión, el lugar era lúgubre, los arboles estaban secos en su totalidad, de hecho había lugares del gran jardín en los que estaba quemado el césped. Desde arriba alguien les observaba, ya alguien había descubierto su visita.  
En la casa habían ventanales sin vidrio, por ahí lograron entrar. Eren se atrasaba un poco por el problema en su brazo... Ya muy cerca se escuchaba la voz de dos niños. Eran Historia y Farlan, tambien se escuchan maullidos de gatos en la habitación. Corrieron hasta la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-Farlan!

se apresuro Levi a decir.

-Levi, tenemos que ser mas callados.

Dijo Eren casi susurrando.

-Exactamente Rivaille, te falta ser mas discreto.

Un brazo tomo fuertemente a Levi, con la otra mano saco una llave y bario la puerta, mostrando la inocente mirada color gris.

-¡Farlan!

Eren quiso aproximarse para tomar a su pequeño pero...

-Ey! no tan rápido...

Erwin saco el arma de su bolsillo y disparo hacia arriba asustando a los dos niños. Farlan evidentemente se puso a llorar en brazos de Historia mientras esta le abrazaba con fuerza y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Intenta dar un paso más... -continuo Erwin- Y matare a ambos.

-Erwin Smith.

-Oh, Jean, que bien que nos visitas, pero por ahora no eres tu quien me interesa.

-No dejare las cosas así. No perdone el que lastimes a mas personas.

-Ay, seguramente lo dices por el ojo de Marco.

Eren y Levi se asombraron al escuchar esa conversación, era aterradora.  
Mientras tanto, Mike llegaba sigiloso hasta el rincón donde se encontraban los dos niños. Con el dedo señalo que guardaran silencio. Ambos obedecieron, Mike los cargo en sus brazos a cada uno e intento salir por la otra puerta pero...

-¡MIKE! ¡BASTARDO!

Un disparo sonó por toda la casa. Farlan fue a dar al piso junto con Mike, ninguno de los dos abría los ojos. Historia veía horrorizada la escena. El piso se llenaba cada vez más de un rojo carmesí.  
Todos quedaron impactados esperando lo peor, finalmente Rivaille reacciono pero no de la mejor forma. Intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Erwin de la manera menos gentil. No había tiempo para razonar, la imagen era más que clara, Jean por otro lado se tiro de rodillas al piso mirando a ambos bañados en sangre, Historia corrió a los brazos de Eren, era sólo una niña, tenia miedo por no saber que demonios sucedía, Eren intentaba reaccionar, pero, parecía estar en shock.  
Erwin se canso de la actitud de Rivaille y de una vez por todas quiso poner fin a su actitud. Lo tomo con mas fuerza aun.

Rivaille, sabes que yo te amaba, hasta que, aquí, donde estamos parados, justo arriba de nosotros, mi madre se quito la vida. ¡Se quito la vida por tu puta culpa! mi padre me negó y se fue...pobre de mi hermano menor, el quedo desamparado, aun que, todos se ofrecían para cuidar de el. ¿Y yo? yo sólo... observaba a todos abandonar poco a poco la mansión, fingiendo una sonrisa al verte cuando en realidad mi deseo era matarte. Y ahora tengo la oportunidad.

Cargo el arma y la puso sobre la garganta del azabache. Ya tenia el dedo puesto sobre el gatillo.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI PAPÁ!

Dos disparos seguidos sonaron como cañones. Uno dio justo en el pecho de Erwin y el otro en la pierna izquierda del azabache. El ojiazul cayo al piso con los ojos bien abiertos, Rivaille soltó un grito de dolor pero no se tiro al piso, se mantuvo en una pierna. Farlan estaba llorando sin césar, su ropa llena de sangre. al igual que gran parte de su rostro, el arma ya estaba en el piso, Eren corrió junto con historia para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Eren..Ja..eger. -Se escucho una voz muy débil -cuida de tu familia... al final, todos terminamos con nuestro.. infierno.

Dejo de hablar, y de respirar...

Finalmente Jean llamo a un ambulancia, atendieron a todos. Rivaille fue trasladado a un hospital. Farlan y Eren no se soltaron en ningún momento. Lagrimas sobraban en la sala de espera. Finalmente un medico se hizo presente.

-Señor Jaeger.

-Si?

-El paciente Rivaille se encuentra en un mejor estado, aun así, es recomendable que pase la noche aquí, al igual que usted y su hijo. El pequeño tiene algunos golpes muy superficiales y usted un yeso en el brazo.

-¿Mañana en la mañana se le dará de alta?

-Así es.

-Gracias.

Eren obedeció las ordenes del medico, lo mejor que podían hacer era descansar. El celular de Historia sonó, pero ella se quedo dormida, Eren vio que era una llamada de Armin así que no habría problema si respondía.

-Hija!... Crista, ¡¿donde estas?!  
-Ella esta dormida...  
-Eren, ¿donde están?  
-En un hospital. Levi y Fa...  
-Voy para allá.

tardo unos pocos minutos en llegar. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a Eren, de inmediato fue a las sillas incomodas donde se encontraba su pequeña durmiendo. La cargo y abrazo procurando ser gentil. Ahora Eren lo entendía, entendía ese miedo a que tu hijo o hija pase por lo peor, entendía ese sentimiento de protección hacia ese pequeño ser que es capaz de alegrar tu día con tan sólo una sonrisa picara después de una travesura. Eren miro a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Farlan...

Este abrazaba a su padre por el cuello y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca. Se había quedado dormido.

-Te amo hijo.

Eren cerro los ojos, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, quizás no estaban en las mejores circunstancias pero, su hijo estaba devuelta, estaba bien, podía sentir su calor, su aroma, sentir la textura de su piel. Camino hasta la habitación de Rivaille. Desde la pequeña ventana se veía su esposo, con los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba, estaba con vida.  
Su celular volvió a sonar.

-Diga...  
-Papá, ¿Cuando van a volver?  
-Isabel, mi pequeña, mañana mismo estaremos hiendo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Y mi hermano?

Eren sonrió y miro a Farlan unos segundos.

-Esta aquí, conmigo. Se ha dormido, esta cansado.  
-Mikasa dijo que ya era muy tarde. pero, no podía dormir...  
-Tranquila, descansa un poco, te tengo una sorpresa para mañana.  
-¿sorpresa?  
-Si, una sorpresa, algo que te gusta mucho. Pero ahora ve a dormir.  
-Si! ups... si, hasta pronto papá.

La pequeña colgó y corrió con esa pijama color rosa de pequeños titanes como estampado. Mientras tanto Eren decidió buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Armin se ofreció para llevarlos de regreso a casa, era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de haber salvado a su pequeña. Jean se despidió de ambos, tenia que volver con Marco, aun se encontraba en el hospital. Eren y Jean, hicieron las paces, serían amigos. O al menos lo intentarían.

-Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.  
-No hubiéramos sabido donde buscar a nuestro hijo.  
-De cualquier forma. El esta bien... Cuídate Eren.  
-hasta pronto, Jean.

Ya en el hotel, le dio un baño a Farlan, saco ropa de la maleta que habían llevado en caso de que él lo necesitará. Vistió al pequeño y este se volvió a quedar dormido. Por otro lado, Eren no pudo cerrar los ojos. Si, estaba feliz, pero, quizas no cuidaba bien lo suficiente a su familia, quizás faltaba un poco más de atención en ella. Se la paso pensando hasta que el sol choco con esos orbes color esmeralda. Farlan dio un fuerte bostezo y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de Eren. Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa. Inmediatamente se alistaron y salieron directo al hospital donde ya les estaría esperando Levi en muletas y Armin estacionado afuera. Farlan corrió a los brazos de su padre Rivaille y este lo recibió con mucho cariño.

-Te extrañe tanto.

-Y yo a ti, mi Farlan.

Trajo más hacia si el cuerpo de su hijo. Sonrió, y soltó una lagrima de felicidad. No tenia palabras. No sabia como demostrar lo feliz que sentía en ese momento.  
Armin los llevo de vuelta a casa en el avión de la familia.

-Si tu familia es Smith, ¿por que llevas el apellido Arlet?

-En cuanto mi madre murió y mi padre desapareció, Erwin quiso deshacerse de mi, y obligo a mi abuelo a darme su apellido.  
-No debí preguntar, lo lamento.  
-No importa.

Largas horas de viaje... Rivaille y Farlan se quedaron dormidos en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventanilla. Eren no podía dejar de verlos. La única que faltaba era la dulce Isabel, pronto estarían con ella.  
Finalmente habían llegado, ambas familias se agradecieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Eren se dirigió a casa de Mikasa. Los tres bajaron del auto, Farlan de la mano de ambos padres. Tocaron el timbre y la primera en recibirlos fue Isabel, esos ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos grises de Farlan. Ambos se abrazaron. Eren cargo a ambos niños para que Rivaille pudiera mimarlos como siempre lo hacia.

-Gracias Mikasa.  
-Creí que el que estaba herido era Farlan. No Rivaille.  
-Tch.  
-Nos tenemos que ir... Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.  
-Por nada Eren, vayan con cuidado.

¡Finalmente en casa! el desorden del jardín ya no estaba. Tampoco el correo que siempre llega en la mañana, había ruidos extraños en casa. Eren abrió con cuidado la puerta. El ruido venia de la cocina.

-ENAAANIIIN! ¿como es posible que no tengas algun tipo de postre crujiente y azucarado!? ¿!Como!?  
-Tía Hanji!  
-ooh, pero si son los pequeños Jaeger. Me tome la molestia de limpiar la casa como a ti te gusta Rivaille.

Lo único que limpio "bien" fue el patio, por que la casa era un completo desastre.

-Niños. -Interrumpió Eren- aun hay regalos que abrir.  
-Yeeeiii.  
-Amor, tu deberías estar en reposo.  
-Ah? Me llamas débil?  
-N..no, es sólo que, fue lo que el doctor dijo.  
-Tch.

Al final acepto y lo llevo a su habitación. Lo recostó sobre la cama y el hizo lo mismo.

-Cumpliste con tu promesa.

Eren respondió con una sonrisa y acaricio con una mano la mejilla del azabache, se acerco lentamente y le beso. De esos besos que se dan los novios que recién comienzan una relación.

-Ahora, ¿seremos una familia feliz?  
-La nueva oportunidad esta presente, hay que aprovechar.

La puerta se azoto de un sólo golpe, los niños espiaban junto con la tía Hanji que ya tenia una hemorragia en la nariz.

-Kyaa! Amor eterno, ¡esto es amor!

-¡Lárgate loca!

La chica levanto los brazos soltando carcajadas y camino hacia la salida.

-¡Entreguen su corazón al yaoi!

La puerta se cerro y Hanji por fin se fue a su casa. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la pareja se encontraban los cuatro sobre la cama contando planes para hacer en cuanto ambos se recuperaran. Lo que menos querían era recordar esa atroz escena. Serian una familia feliz, como Eren lo prometió. 

* * *

**"por ellos doy la vida" parte 3 de 4.  
** **Descuiden, ya no habrá maldad xD decidí terminar con esto de una vez por todas, puede que muera en estos días con esta jodida toz :c**  
 **Pronto actualizare la parte 4 de 4 : "Un momento a solas".** ( ͡° ᴥ ͡°)  
 **¡El lemon se hace presente!**


	14. Un momento a solas

**qwq  
Hemos llegado al final.**  
 **Espero que disfrutaran este fic, se que tiene errores y demás.  
** **Prometo remediarlo en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **El motivo de estos 4 capítulos eran o fueron para aclarar dudas y llenar algun vació en la historia.  
Gracias por seguir este fic hasta este punto, fueron sus comentarios los que me animaron mucho  
lamento a ver tardado en actualizar estos ¿Días, meses?  
No he tenido tiempo ni para recordar mi nombre T-T  
¡Que disfrutes la lectura!**

 **-Allen-sempai**

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **Capitulo extra, final: "Un momento a solas"**_

Doce años en los que la familia Jaeger visitaba al cementerio año tras año, siempre con un arreglo nuevo de flores, era como un agradecimiento, por que, una cosa es que él intentara ayudar y otra es que Levi no creyera en sus palabras. Era como una tradición ya, el que la familia fuera una vez al año como mínimo para visitar aquel cementerio donde descansaba el cuerpo de Mike.

-Sigo sin entender quien era ese hombre.

Farlan tomo la mano de su hermana pelirroja y con la otra a su novia, sin dejar de mirar la lapida de aquel hombre.

-El es como, un super héroe.

Eren apoyo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Farlan, nadie recordaba con mas cariño a ese hombre mas que Farlan, el dio su vida para salvar a ese pequeño de 5 años hacia unos años atrás. Quizás fue cegado por la maldad de alguien mas, pero, en el fondo, Mike, tenia un corazón noble. No lo culpaba, al contrario, le agradecía.

Esa tarde, tenían un compromiso con Jean y Marco, irían a acampar a un bosque, Eren y Jean lo conocían bien, en su juventud solían ir cada fin de semana.  
Farlan llevaría a su novia Ymir, como era de imaginarse, Rivaille estuvo en contra, pero Farlan y Eren hicieron lo posible por que el azabache aceptara.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar citado el campamento ya estaba puesto, ya solo faltaba el de Rivaille y su esposo.  
Al terminar hicieron una fogata donde comenzaron a narrar historias pasadas. Hasta que fue el turno de Farlan.

-Ese hombre, Mike, no era tan malo...  
-No, no lo era.

interrumpió Marco. Llevo una mano al parche que tenia para cubrir lo que le fue extraído.

-La orden de... Smith, fue que me matará. pero, Mike, dijo que Jean regresaría pronto, no obedeció la orden. En ocasiones, cuando no había nadie, me daba de beber agua, limpiaba mis heridas, me alimentaba.

-A mi- interrumpió Rivaille- Me advertio sobre la aparición de Smith, pero me negué, no podía confiar en el. Salvo a mi hijo. Y es lo mejor que puedo recordar de el.

Eren e Isabel escuchaban mientras se abrazaban.

-Que melancólico se ha tornado el ambiente- susurro ella -Quizás sea mejor que me vaya a dormir.  
-¿Tan temprano? -Pregunto Eren extrañado.  
-Sip, estoy cansada.  
-Descansa.  
-Igualmente papá.

Isabel se fue a su campamento y no volvió a salir, en cuanto termino la platica todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto Eren y Levi, ellos se quedaron sentados en un tronco, junto a un lago mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Es hermoso.  
-Si.

Eren tomo las manos del azabache mientras sonreía y le dedico una mirada como cuando eran apenas conocidos. Rivaille hizo lo mismo, ambas miradas se acercaban más y más, ambos labios se encontraron. Comenzaron un beso que parecía duradero, Eren puso las manos sobre la cintura de levi, el azabache se acerco más a su cuerpo y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del castaño.

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa cuando parecía que el beso terminaría. Después del beso, Eren y Levi se fueron a su campamento y para asegurarse de que nadie les viera o escuchara se alejaron mas del lugar.  
Un lugar en el que el cielo nocturno era muy claro, la luz de las estrellas iluminaba con intensidad.  
Jaeger y Rivaille se encontraban sentados frente a frente, mirándose y sonriendo de vez en cuando. El castaño tomo la iniciativa, comenzó con cosquillas, Levi se retorció y quedo acostado boca arriba. Eren cayo sobre el azabache, comenzaron los besos, primero en los labios, poco a poco fueron bajando conforme Eren le quitaba la camisa hasta encontrarse con esos dos puntos rosas sensibles, con la lengua y los labios se encargo de estimularlos, de la boca de Levi salio un suave gemido.

-Eren...- Jadeo el azabache.

El abdomen de Eren y el de Levi ya estaban visibles, a pesar de los años, no habían perdido su forma, mutuamente sintieron las pieles ya casi desnudas. Entre más caricias, más besos, más susurros en el oído, la ropa se hacia menos necesaria. Eren puso su mano en la entrepierna de Rivaille para comenzar a acariciar gentilmente la parte noble.  
Los gemidos y jadeos de Levi se hicieron presentes. El azabache deslizo sus manos hasta los pezones del castaño para estimularlos y darle tambien un poco de placer.  
Levi le indico que se detuviera, hizo que el castaño quedara sentado mientras el se agachaba poco a poco besando desde el cuello hasta el abdomen bajo de Eren.  
Le dedico una mirada y tomo el miembro de Eren en su mano, con la punta de la lengua le dio un recorrido desde los testículos hasta el glande, el castaño apretó los labios y soltó un jadeo, le encantaba que Rivaille hiciera ese tipo de juegos entre su miembro y su boca.

-ah.. Ha..Levi...

El azabache metió completamente el miembro del castaño a su boca, de vez en cuando se detenía para ver la cara de placer que hacia el castaño.

-No te puedes venir aun.  
-N..no.. ah, Levi, yo...

El azabache sonrió al ver la cara de Eren estaba totalmente sonrojado, mordiendo su labio inferior, cerrando un ojo con fuerza y apretando la cobija que estaba debajo de ellos. El azabache se detuvo, el castaño soltó un suspiro y miro al azabache con una sonrisa, de esas que solo es sabia dedicar.  
Levi subió hasta las piernas del castaño, beso sus labios mientras ese grueso pedazo de Eren entraba poco a poco en su interior, los jadeos de Rivaille hacían mas erótico el momento.  
Finalmente entro completamente, tocando el punto que enloquece a cualquier hombre, las caderas del azabache comenzaron con el movimiento placentero y de vez en cuando sin gentileza se dejaba caer. El tiempo había hecho que ambos supieran que hacer y como.

-Ha..Eren..

El azabache cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar aun mas, de pronto sintió como Eren lo tomaba de la cintura y con un movimiento estratégico lo acostaba boca arriba, siempre sin sacar su parte de el, Levi puso sus piernas sobre los hombros del castaño, las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y con fuerza.  
Si viéramos la escena desde afuera, la casa de campaña parecía que un montón de osos la estuvieran atacando.  
Con esfuerzos se entienda un poco de lo que Levi le susurraba al oído.

-a..así..ha, Eren...N..no te deten... ahh

Los ojos de Eren se encontraron con los de Levi, ambos estaban estaban deseosos, la mirada del azabache ya casi llena de lagrimas, la de Eren estaba fija y completamente dedicada a Levi. En el diseño de la casa de campañana, la parte de arriba, solo tenia una red, Levi miro por ahí, miro las estrellas brillando sólo para ellos dos. Eren le hacia ver estrellas de forma literal después de todo.

-Le..Levi..  
-Eren!

Ambos terminaron, Eren dentro de Levi, el azabache mancho a ambos, soltaron una pequeña carcajada, Rivaille se levanto y abrazo del cuello a eren haciendo que se acostara junto a el, fue entonces cuando Eren se vio obligado a sacar su miembro del interior de Levi, hizo un gesto satisfactorio y se recostó a su lado.

-Mira.

El azabache señalo las estrellas con una sonrisa.  
-Wow.  
-Fueron testigos de lo que acabamos de hacer.  
-Excelente, ya sólo nos faltan algunos países para que sepan cuanto te amo.  
-Ahh. -Suspiro el azabache- Mis bebes ya son jóvenes.  
-¿Por que ese repentino pensamiento?  
-A los 17 años, ni tu ni yo eramos puros.  
-Oh, lo dices por Farlan y su novia... mm? Levi?

El azabache se había quedado dormido. Eren lo miro un momento, era como un tesoro, su piel pálida, ese fino rostro, el cabello negro que resaltaba su mirada y su piel, esos labios. Acaricio su mejilla, luego con el dedo delineo cada facción, para el, y quizás para muchos más, era el ser más hermoso en la tierra, era su esposo. Al final le dio un beso en la frente otro en los labios y lo abrazo para quedarse dormido tambien.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Isabel, se adelanto para salir a correr, después de ella despertaron la pareja Bodt o sea Marco y Jean,

-Nadie ha despertado aun.  
-Eso nos da una oportunidad para sorprenderlos con el desayuno.

Y así fue, Marco y Jean cocinaron el desayuno, queda mencionar que Marco era un excelente cocinero, no tanto como Eren, pero se aproximaba.  
Los siguientes en salir del campamento eran Levi y Eren, el castaño abrazando de la cintura desde atrás al azabache. Ambos se veían de buen humor y muy cariñosos entre si.

-Huele bien.  
Dijo Eren  
-Marco ha echo el desayuno.  
El azabache miro hacia atrás.  
-Y mis hijos?  
-Isabel salio a correr, en cuanto a Ymir y Farlan, no sé nada.  
Respondió Marco mientras daba vuelta a ese trozo de carne.  
-No vayas a despertarlos. Dales su momento.  
Eren jalaba a Levi para evitar que fuera corriendo a la campaña de Farlan  
-Pe..pero, yo no quiero ser abuelo aun..  
-Confía en Farlan.  
El castaño beso la mano de su esposo y lo trajo hacía si quedando en una posición de baile, lo beso y comenzaron a dar vueltas al rededor del campamento. Marco y Jean continuaban en su asunto de la cocina, Isabel llegaba de su ejercicio matutino, en ese momento finalmente salio Farlan de la mano de Ymir, al igual que Eren y Levi, estos parecían cariñosos entre si.  
Se presenciaba una familia divertida y feliz hasta que...  
-Familia!  
Anuncio Farlan. Todos dejaron sus actividades para dedicar la mirada a la pareja.  
-Seremos padres.  
Dijo Ymir. sin explicaciones ni mas.  
-Quizás no confíes del todo.  
Dijo Eren con una sonrisa a Rivaille, para evitar que este corriera y se arrojara al lago.  
-¡Felicidades hermano!

La nueva y extensa familia estaba por comenzar. Mientras ellos conseguían un hogar para si solos, Eren y Rivaille les brindarían su casa.  
Isabel no parecía tener interés en una pareja, o era lo que ella decía, ya que nunca se separaba de una tal rico Brzenska. Eren juraba verlas como algo mas que amigas. Ese dilema era secreto de Isabel y nadie podría sacarle la verdad. Hasta que un día lo confeso todo. Fue una buena noticia, pues ahora, todos disfrutaban de un amor diferente al de sus padres.

 **"** **Y vivieron felices por siempre" hasta que...**

 **/9 meses después/ (pequeño extra)  
**  
Mikasa, Bertholdt, el pequeño Artou, (hijo de mikasa) Armin, Crista, Marco, Jean, Eren, Levi, Isabel, Farlan e Ymir y la pancita de 9 meses hicieron una pequeñas fiesta para celebrar los 12 años de Artou, por ahora el era el más pequeño. Ymir se había encariñado al máximo con Crista, deseaba tener una hija así, a veces Armin se hacia la idea de que Ymir quería algo más con su hija, pero al verla con Farlan se le iban esas ideas extrañas.

-Bien, es hora del pastel.  
Anuncio Mikasa con el pastel de chocolate en las manos.  
Partieron el pastel, todo iba bien hasta que un grito hizo que todos guardaran silencio.  
-¡FARLAN! ya viene!  
-Oh oh.

Eren tomo las llaves del auto y de inmediato lo encendió. Ymir iba en el asiento delantero, Farlan y Rivaille en el de atrás.

-Carajo Farlan, dile algo, esta sufriendo.  
Dijo Levi ya un tanto irritado por los gritos.  
-A..amor, ya casi llegamos.  
-¡Cierra la boca!  
-Quien diría que dar a luz seria tan complicado. jeje.  
-¡Eren!  
-¡Papá!  
-Lo siento, lo siento.

Llegaron al hospital, de inmediato atendieron a la chica, Farlan estaba nervioso, Levi y Eren trataban de calmarlo para que no terminara en un camilla junto a su esposa. Si ya esposa, debido al embarazo, tuvieron que casarse, pero no estaba mal, ellos se amaban.  
El doctor se aproximo a Farlan y le dio la buena noticia de que todo había salido bien.

-¡Es una niña!

* * *

 **.w. Fin.**


End file.
